The Secret Life Of a Preacher Kid
by runningtowrite
Summary: This story is about Ruthie holding in a big secret that will affect Martin's life. Please read and review.
1. The Journal

Chapter 1: The Journal

**I do not own 7th Heaven**

**September 6**

**Dear Journal,**

**It's me again. Today was okay, Melanie was crying because she didn't want to go to daycare...tomorrow I start my junior year at college. I still don't understand how I got to this point of my life: alone with nowhere to go and with a two year old daughter. I never saw myself being in this kind of trouble.**

**The night that I caught T-bone and Jane kissing my world came crashing down. That night when Jane and I had a fight I couldn't believe how bad she really cared for T-bone. That night he picked her over me just like Martin picked Sandy and Simon picked his girlfriends. It's been like for as long as I remember.**

**The night Martin and I had sex it felt so right but it was so wrong because he was drunk. It was a week after T-bone broke my heart. He and Jonathan had a fight so he decided to go out and get drunk. I guess he knew I was the only one who could help him through it. I probably shouldn't have, but why the hell would I care about Sandy.**

**That night in Martin's room he started talking about how I looked sexy in my pajamas. He started to rub my leg and then he kissed me softly on the lips. I should have stopped there, but instead of saying **_**"Martin your drunk"**_** I just let him keep going because I was finally getting what I always wanted from him.**

The cry from Melanie interrupted Ruthie's writing. Ruthie sat her journal down and made her way to Melanie's room.

"Mommy's here," Ruthie said while rocking Melanie back and forth in her arms. "You can stop crying now."

Melanie finally stopped crying and Ruthie went into the living room and sat back on the couch with Melanie's head lying on her chest. She turned the TV to cartoons because that always calmed Melanie down.

...

The sun from Ruthie's window woke her up. She stretched her not so long arms and looked at the clock

"Shit!" Ruthie said, "I can't believe I over slept!"

Ruthie rushed and got dressed before getting Melanie's baby bag ready first. Then she ran, grabbed Melanie, and put her in the car. Rushing to the daycare she dropped Melanie off.

...

Ruthie was walking to her next class when her phone rang.

"Hi mom," Ruthie said with a fake smile painted on her face "How's everything going at home?"

"Everything's great." Annie said from the other side of the phone, "I was calling to see how you've been?"

"Well mom it's been the same since yesterday." Ruthie said taking as she took her seat in the classroom," I have to go because class is about to start"

"Okay honey I'll call you later."

Ruthie couldn't believe she'd kept Melanie a secret for such an amount of time. Ruthie had never told Martin. He already had a son and she didn't want to feel like a burden in his already full life. And Ruthie parents? They would have killed her. She was only 17. She'd had to do this all by herself.

**September 7**

**Dear Journal, **

**It's me again. I'm not so insane anymore. Once everybody finds out my little secret they're going freak. They probably would have found out last summer but I made up this lame excuse that I had this program to go to when really I was pregnant with Melanie. I never did found out why Martin and Jonathan were arguing. I never had the chance to ask after Martin and I had sex. I left him in his bed. It's not he even had a chance of finding out because he left for good with Sandy and his son the next day. I guess I learned a lesson from this. Sometimes you've just got to move on with your life.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ruthie Camden the PC**

Ruthie sat down the journal and began to play with Melanie's hair. As Melanie laid silently on Ruthie's bed she couldn't help, but remember how innocent she, Ruthie, used to look. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched. She'd had to grow up so much.


	2. My little girl

Chapter 2: My little Girl

**I do not own 7th Heaven**

Ruthie remembered the song her dad used to sing to her when she was little. Even though she was 4 years old at the time she still remembered what her dad sang as she went to sleep.

Every time Ruthie would call her dad this was her ring tone. She remembered the day she put it on his phone. The day after he got out of the hospital, the day when Ruthie knew her dad would be okay.

Tears started to roll out of her eyes as she thought about the love her father had for her. She was so mean to him sometime and she never apologized for any of it. That's what hurt her the most.

Ruthie had always thought that the man in the song was going to be Martin. Martin Brewer the man her dad had helped raise, the man her dad lost all the respect for when he found out Martin got Sandy pregnant.

She remembered when she told her dad she loved Martin. He had laughed at first but than saw that she was serious. She remembered every word her dad had said to her that day and now she knew what he was talking about. Sometimes she thinks that if she hadn't started dating so early, she wouldn't be in this right now.

...

She had dark brown eyes and eye brows like her dad. She had long, brown, curly hair and you could just see the light in her eyes every time she looked at you. She had her mother's attitude and his father's heart. She was Melanie Ann Brewer and she was Ruthie's little girl. Every time she would scream "Mommy!" Ruthie would come running. That was her baby.

...

Ruthie took Melanie to the park that Saturday. She ran with her up and the slide, down the slide, and anywhere else little Melanie would lead her.

Ruthie and Melanie were playing catch when the ball hit a man in the head. Ruthie ran over to him to apologize.

"I am so sorry" Ruthie said to the man. He wasn't that bad looking...and if Ruthie was honest with herself she knew he was definitely cute.

"No problem." The man said "My name is Adam."

"My name is Ruthie and this here is Melanie." She responded.

"Hi, Melanie nice to meet you," Adam said as the little girl smiled.

"You look really familiar." She just knew she saw him from some where

"Yeah I'm your next door neighbor."

They continued to talk, but, like all two year olds do, Melanie was getting tired. Ruthie smiled apologetically at Adam before she said, "I have to go. Somebody's getting sleepy."

Just as she was turning around Adam spoke, "Are you free on Friday?"

"Um," She hadn't been on a date in years," I think I can get somebody to watch Melanie"

"Great! Guess I'll see you Friday then. Bye Melanie."

When Ruthie got home she took Melanie's jacket off and got her bath ready. She quickly bathed her and put her down to sleep. When Melanie was finally sleep Ruthie tried to start her homework, but her phone interrupted her.

"Hey, sweetheart,"

Ruthie smiled, "Hi dad. I was just thinking about you."

**The date**

Ruthie left Melanie with a friend. She felt guilty for going on a date when no one knew about Melanie, but it was too late to back out now. Before she knew it 8 had rolled around and she was off on her date with Adam. Ruthie wore a long blue dress with silver outlines around it and Adam had on this blue and black suit that definitely made him look sexy.

"Let me get that." Adam said as he helped Ruthie into her seat.

"Thank you."

The date was going wonderfully. Adam held Ruthie tight as they danced the night away. But something inside of Ruthie felt like this was wrong and she should be with her daughter, Martin's daughter, their daughter. The song went off and Adam looked at Ruthie and kissed her lips softly. Ruthie pushed away.

"I'm sorry…too early?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you think?" Ruthie said laughing "It's okay though."

"Well let me take you home before I turn this date into a disaster." He replied as he ushered her from the restaurant.


	3. The abuse part 1

Chapter 3: The abuse part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 7th heaven**_

The relationship was going great. Adam and Ruthie had been together for two months and he was wonderful, but sometimes Ruthie had some funny feelings about him. She usually shook them off. After all, he'd been great so far hadn't he?

They had just gotten home from grocery shopping and Ruthie was happy. She loved how Adam was with Melanie. She'd known for a long time that she needed a man in her daughter's life. She just wasn't sure how to react now that the man in Melanie's life was not Melanie's father.

"Thanks babe." Ruthie said as she gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime," Adam replied as he returned her kiss. "I have to go to work I'll call you when I get off."

Ruthie waved bye to him and turned to her daughter. It was just the two of them now. She looked at Melanie and sighed. Everyday she looked more and more like Martin and Ruthie hated it. Every time she looked at her daughter the night she'd had with Martin kept playing over and over in her head. She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear it of the memories.

Ruthie looked at her little girl, a smile spreading across her face, "Hey want some ice cream?" The little girl jumped up and down with excitement.

…...

Ruthie dropped Melanie off at day care and was on her way to meet Adam. Ruthie sighed as a shiver ran down her spine. It was one of those feelings again. She'd been having this kind of feeling since she started going out with Adam.

I Hop was about 30 minutes away from the daycare so she had time to think about how she was going to avoid talking to her mom and dad today. They called everyday and she would make up some lame excuse about how she couldn't talk to them right now. It was sad, but necessary. She still didn't know how to tell them about Melanie.

The phone rang Ruthie exhaled heavily while looking at the caller ID. _Thank god, _Ruthie thought when she looked at the phone and it read Adam.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey, I'm on my way now." Ruthie wished it was Martin's voice on the other side of the phone, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He didn't even know about his own daughter and she was pretty sure he'd hate her if he ever found out.

"Well I just got of work so I might be late, if I don't make it in time order something and I'll meet you there." He promised.

"Okay." Ruthie replied.

…..

Ruthie was at IHOP for an hour now. She couldn't believe Adam had stood her up. She'd been calling him and calling him, but the idiot wouldn't answer his phone. She slammed the money down on the table and left with anger in her eyes. She could have been doing something else besides this. She could have been spending time with her daughter.

She looked at her watch. It was 2:00 and Melanie didn't get out of day care until 5:00. Ruthie decided to go home and take a long shower. Afterwards she would call her mom and dad. She missed them so much.

Ruthie walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. She threw her backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen to get her something to drink. As the water cooled her down she heard noises and stopped to listen. As she walked into her room she realized that the noise was coming from Adam's apartment next door.

Still angry, she walked to his door and knocked. By the third knock she tried the doorknob and found that the door was unlocked. She could still hear noises, which she now identified as moaning, coming from his bedroom. She opened the door. Adam jumped up from his bed speechless. Realizing someone just walked in on them the girl quickly jumped up. Ruthie realized that she worked at Melanie's day care.

"Mindy," Ruthie said, "What's going on here?"

"Ruthie I…I…didn't…" Mindy stuttered as she dressed hurriedly and tried to leave.

"No," Ruthie said as she grabbed her arm. "Why me?"

"Ruthie I didn't know." She pleaded.

Ruthie let her go and looked hard at Adam as he got dressed in the corner. "Adam I'm not even surprised." Ruthie said as she struggled not to cry. "It's over."

A furious look came over Adam's face as he walked up to her, "Nobody ever breaks up with me Ruthie Camden. I break up with them. I get what I want, when I want, and you're still mine!" Before Ruthie could say anything he began to hit her. Ruthie tried to fight back, but he was strong. She struggled to keep him from getting her to the floor. Martin and T-Bone had always said that you should never let someone get you to the floor. Despite all her efforts he pulled her down and dragged her into the living room by her hair. He continued to beat her.

"See girls like you just don't learn. I call the shots, not you." Adam said as he stopped and wiped the blood from his nose. "You're disgusting. Go home, clean yourself up, and I'll see you tomorrow." Adam picked her up and set her on her feet. He kissed her bloody lips and walked her out of the apartment.

….

Tears ran down Ruthie's face as she called the day care. She had to make sure Melanie was okay.

"Hello?"

"Is Melanie okay?" Ruthie stuttered. It was Cassie. Cassie would help her. "I need you to watch her please don't let anybody hurt her."

"Ruthie what's wrong? I'm holding Melanie right now." Cassie said. She was worried about Ruthie. In all the time she had known her Ruthie had never sounded like this.

"Adam hit me."

"He did what? Where are you at now?"

"I'm at home."

"Okay. Where's Adam?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "He just left."

"I'm going to drop Melanie off with Jason and I'll be right over." Cassie said. Jason was Cassie's boyfriend. He was also a good friend of Ruthie's who could definitely hold his own against Adam. He would keep Melanie safe.

…...

When Cassie arrived she let herself in with the spare key that Ruthie hid in the mailbox. "Ruthie?"

"I'm in here." Ruthie called from the bedroom.

Cassie made her way back into Ruthie's room. She was speechless when she saw Ruthie's face. One of her eyes was swollen shut and bruises were already starting to show. She would look horrible in the morning. "Oh my God,"

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is late but I had testing this week. I hope this chapter is good. I had fun writing it and I can't wait till the story really takes off. I wanted to make it longer but I would have to go into the next chapter and I didn't want to do that so I hope it's long enough for you guys and please review._


	4. The abuse part 2

Chapter 4: The Abuse Part 2

**Disclaim: I do not own 7th heaven**

Everything went by fast: the trees, the cars, even the yellow lines in the street. Just looking out the window of Cassie's car made Ruthie sick. Ruthie was hurting so bad. She felt a vibration coming from her pocket. She flipped the phone opened and it read ' Adam'.

"Ruthie don't!" Cassie exclaimed as she snatched the phone. "You don't need anybody in your life like that and especially not in Melanie's."

Tears started back into her eyes. The thought of Melanie getting hurt made her head pound as bad as when Adam was punching her.

Cassie stopped at the closest store to see if they had a first aid kit. Entering the store she saw Adam standing and laughing with his friends. Cassie walked right past him without saying anything.

"Cassie!" Adam said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What! And let go of me."

'Where's Ruthie?" He asked sounding really concerned.

"All that matters is that she's not with you Cassie retorted still trying to twist away.

"I didn't mean to. My anger got the best of me. I never meant to hurt her." He pleaded.

"Whatever. You're just a punk who hits girls because you're afraid to hit a man." Cassie said. She paid for the first aid kit and left the store. Adam followed.

Ruthie realized Adam had seen her in the car when he started coming towards her.

"Adam leave her alone!" Cassie cried as she hurried behind him.

"I just want to talk to her." He insisted calmly. When he got to Ruthie's door he began hitting it and screaming at her, "Open the door!"

Ruthie sat there frightened for her life. Cassie tried to get Adam away but he pushed her down and took the keys. He ran the drivers side and opened the door. Grabbing Ruthie's hand he dragged her out the door and held her against the car.

"What are you doing? Where do you think your going? I own you now" He said as he slapped her in the eye that was swollen. Cassie finally got up and hit Adam in the back of the head as Ruthie pushed him off of her.

A boy from in the store came running and grabbed Adam before he charged at Ruthie again. "What are you doing hitting a girl?" The boy said punching Adam. Adam was shocked for a moment, and then he returned the punch. The fight continued until the police arrived. Cassie and Ruthie were speechless as they watched the cops break it up. They took Adam and the boy back to their car in handcuffs.

…..

Ruthie and Cassie didn't get home until 4 am. After the fight Ruthie had to go downtown and file a restraining order against Adam. She was done, tired, and the only thing she wanted to do was hold Melanie, because holding her daughter made everything else feel all right. She rocked back and forth on Cassie's couch holding Melanie in her arms. Ruthie knew Jason was furious, when Adam got out of jail, if he ever did make bail, Ruthie heard Jason say he was going to kill him.

Going through all this made Ruthie realize that she needed her mom and her dad, but most of all she need Simon. He was her favorite brother and her best friend for a long time. They'd lost that connection a long time ago, but now she needed him more than ever.

Ruthie picked up the phone that was lying on the table by her. Ruthie's hands shook as she dialed the number. Her breath caught as it began to ring.

"Hello, this is Simon."

"Hey Simon," Ruthie said as tears fell down her cheeks, "How's my big brother doing?"

"Ruthie, we haven't talked in almost a year. I'm fine. How about you?"

"I need your help." She started sobbing.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. It'd been a very long time since he'd heard her like this.

"I...I...I can't hold in this secret anymore. I need your help." She whispered.

"What secret?"

"I'll show you. I'm coming home. I don't want to go to mom and dads house." She said, "I want to stay with you for a while."

"Yeah, sure... When?"

"Tomorrow, I'll schedule the plane ticket."

"Okay, just tell me what's wrong. How bad is the secret?" Simon prodded. He needed to know what had her so upset.

"Really bad." She said as she started to hang up the phone, "I'll call you later."

"Okay Ruthie. Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm coming to show you…not the rest of the family."

"Okay."

"And Simon?" Ruthie added, "Expect two."

When Ruthie hung up the phone she was nervous. That last line would definitely have Simon thinking, but despite all that she was happy. She was finally going home to the family she hated, but also loved.

…...

The day went by fast. All Ruthie had to do was get Melanie dressed and they were off to the airport. Ruthie was really nervous. She knew Simon would freak when he saw Melanie. Even more so when he found out whom the father really was.

"Ruthie ya'll ready?" Cassie screamed from the car outside.

"Yeah let me just grab her coat!" Ruthie yelled back.

"You're all packed." Jason said as he put the last bag in the trunk. He kissed Melanie before she and Ruthie got in the car.

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome; call me when you get there."

"Okay." She replied as the car sped off. They were heading to the airport to meet Simon. Ruthie was nervous and sweaty.

"Nervous?" Cassie asked as she sped down the freeway/

"A lot." Ruthie laughed nervously.

"It'll be okay." Cassie reassured.

"And how do you know that?"

"Let me tell you something. When my parents first found out about Jason they did not want me to date him. Jason was on drugs, he slept with everybody, and he had a baby on the way."

"What!"

"Yeah but he found out it wasn't his. To make a long story short your family will get through it like mine did."

"I thought your parents were dead."

"Yeah, but they knew they couldn't choose my life for me. So they helped me along before they died."

Both of the girls shared a laugh until they finally pulled up into the airport parking lot.

_Authors note: That for the reviews. I like this chapter hopefully you guys will too. And please review again_


	5. Telling Simon

Chapter 5: Telling Simon

**SO... So sorry for the delay**

**Disclaim: I do not own 7th heaven**

On the plane, all Ruthie could think about is getting home and finally letting her secret out.

The plain landed in Glen Oak.

"You ready?" Ruthie asked Melanie, knowing she wouldn't be receiving an answer back.

As soon as she got inside the airport, Ruthie began to search for Simon. She was sitting there holding a sleeping Melanie in her arms.

"Simon!" Ruthie said, spotting her brother.

"Ruthie!" His smiled turned into confusion as he saw the little girl sleeping in her arms.

"Simon, I can explain."

"Ruthie, no, not you. Not Ruthie Camden, my little sister."

"Simon, please. Not here. Not now."

_**Flashback:**_

_Simon and Ruthie walked into the kitchen late at night for a midnight snack._

_Ruthie wore her Winnie the Pooh with the matching slippers pajamas and Simon wore his power ranger's pajamas with the matching Slippers, also. Ruthie went to the refrigerator for the milk and pulled a chair up to reach the milk which was at the top._

_Simon grabbed the cookies and they both sat there eating. They were mad at the same time because Matt told on them because they took money from the people at church to buy a dog._

_**End of Flashback:**_

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Ruthie said, making Simon snap out of it.

"You're also not ready for a child but I guess it's too late for that speech."

"Simon, I know you're mad."

"Damn right I have a reason to be mad," Simon said, pulling the car over on the side. "My little sister Ruthie Camden has a little girl."

"Sim…"

"And hides it over a year or so and then doesn't even warn me. Who's the father?"

"Umm…" She couldn't tell him the truth. Not by the look in his eyes. She knew he was about to cry. She just knew it.

Melanie woke up before Ruthie got a chance to say something. Simon reached for her and held her in his arms.

_**Ruthie's POV**_

_I sat there silent as Simon played with Melanie and tried to keep the tears from coming. I was happy. I was happy because Simon was finally bonding with Melanie._

_I sat there wondering how the rest would react._

_My dad would probably have a heart attack and my mom will cry. Matt will yell at me for about an hour. Lucy would look like she wants to slap me but she won't. She'll just stare into my eyes. Mary will be mad and not talk to me for a long time._

_The rest-well, who cares about the rest?_

_I was still in pain from Adam abusing me. I kind of forgot about Adam. I'm not telling Simon about Adam but he'll probably figure it out anyway. The bruise from my eye went away but I still had some on my legs and arms._

_The only thing I can't face is Martin. I can't tell him. I don't know what his reaction would be. I never could read him and that's what I liked. He always had me guessing._

_**Simon's POV**_

_Melanie pulled on my hair as she giggled and I giggled along. She was so beautiful. She had hair and eyes like Ruthie but it was her eyebrows and her face that had me guessing._

_I couldn't even look at Ruthie because inside I blamed myself. I wasn't there for her. I left her when a boy was breaking her heart. I left when she had nobody but herself. And why did I leave? For girls. I chose girls over my sister because I couldn't take the pain but I was only making more pain on me._

_Ruthie just looked out the window. I couldn't even say a word to her. Every time I tried to nothing came out. Nothing._

_I put Melanie back into her car seat and started the car._

**General POV**

Simon and Ruthie, along with Melanie, entered the empty apartment. Simon put Melanie down on the floor and went to his room. But little did he know that Melanie followed him.

Ruthie laid the bags down by the door and stared. She stared for a long time at nothing.

Minutes later, Simon managed to put Melanie to sleep. He finally came out to face his sister.

Simon walked into the living room to see Ruthie sitting on the coach watching TV. He stared a little before going over and sitting by her.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Ruthie looked at him because she knew the questions were coming.

"So why me?" Simon asked as Ruthie looked confused. "Why did you choose to tell me first?"

"Because you're my big brother and I knew I could always come to you with anything. Even if it's bad or good. You're my favorite brother and you will always be no matter what happens or happened."

Simon put his hands on his head and through his hair. "Just tell me how this happened and when this happened," Simon requested.

"Well, it happened about two years ago. With this boy I knew. I mean it just happened."

"Is the father in her life?"

"Umm, not really."

"Why?"

"Cause I haven't told him yet."

"Ruthie Camden!"

"Simon, I know. I was going to, I swear. That's why I'm here," Ruthie said, getting up from her seat.

"So he lives out here?"

"Yeah."

Simon stayed quite for a while as he was thinking. He needs to know who the father was.

"Well, can I know the father's name?"

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be?"

"Really."

"Ruthie!"

Ruthie bit on her bottom lip as she thought if she should tell him the truth or a lie.

"Ruthie, don't lie to me"

"Fine, Simon, its Martin."

Simon's mouth dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? And for it to be Martin Brewer. If only she knew what Martin been through for these past year. If only she knew.

_Authors note: This chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted but the story is starting to get better. Please review and tell me what you think._

_The next chapter will be about Martin because something of surprising that you will find out._


	6. Looking a Head

Chapter 6: Looking a head

**Disclaim: I do not own 7th heaven**

Martin walked into his apartment, his empty apartment. Every since Martin found out Aaron wasn't his he been down, really down. Simon wasn't even the father which was the big shocker.

The night that he found out was the night he lost his soul. Aaron died that night. He died from the ammonia. He got really sick one night and he was just gone like that.

The doctor needed the father to sign off on the death certificate but little did anyone know Sandy signed some guy name Malcolm Anderson as the father.

What really shocked Martin was the doctor founding out that Martin he couldn't have kids. Could never have kids and that's why it wasn't possible for Aaron to be his.

" Martin!" Mac said banging on the door " Open up"

"No go away!" Martin yelled back

" Martin open the door please"

Martin got up from the coach and opened the door to see Mac. The friend he known for along time, the friend that helped him get through the past year or so.

" So how are you?"

" Not wanting to be here"

"Okay let's go out then"

"No not wanting to be alive!" Martin said throwing his hands up and took his spot on the coach.

"Martin it's been a year and some months. I'm not telling you to get over him because I know you can't but do you think Aaron would want his dad to live like this"

"Yeah who knows...if I was his dad" Martin said turning the TV to the sports channel

Mac finally gave up and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to find nothing.

"Martin when are you going to go shopping?"

"When you stop bugging me"

Martin cell rung and it read his dad.

"Hey"

"Hey son. How are you doing?"

"Not good. Not good at all"

"It'll be okay. You'll get through it like you got through it with your mom"

"Yeah"

" Well I love you and be safe"

"I love you to dad. Bye"

They both hung up the phone as Mac stared at Martin. He hated seeing his best friend, who was like a brother going through this.

"_If only one girl can come and change his life, if only one" _Mac thought to his self

"I know what your thinking" Martin said laying down on the coach

"And what may that be?" Mac asked moving Martin's legs off the coach and sitting next by him

" Your thinking about..." Martin paused " Never mind"

"See you can't even say her name" Mac said smiling " Come on spell it with me R...U...T...H...I...E and what do that spell?"

"Ruthie" Martin said with a smile on his face. That was the first smile he had since Aaron's death a year or so ago.

"So when are you going to call her?" Mac asked

"Never"

"Why"

"Why should I? It's to late anyways"

"It's never to late to find the one who you was meant for"

Martin just sat there without a response, with nothing to say. But after Aaron and him hearing about Ruthie moving to Scotland he knew he would never have a chance to get her back, never.

Ruthie woke up and stretched her arms. She then realized that Melanie was gone. Panicking she ran into the liver room to see Simon feeding her.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" Simon asked looking at Ruthie's face expression

"Nothing"

"Hungry"

"Yeah"

Simon and Ruthie ate their breakfast in silence at the table with nothing to say, not a word just looked at each other. Simon was wondering should he tell Ruthie about Aaron. But he didn't want to because it would just make it more harder on her. He didn't even know how long they could keep this a secret. It's been almost a month and Simon managed to not tell anybody about Melanie. Even though he really wanted to tell Matt, Mary, or Lucy, but he didn't because he promised Ruthie he wouldn't.

"So... when are we going to tell mom and dad?

"Soon I hope"

"How soon?"

" Maybe this weekend at the Family reunion"

"Oh. Shit!" Simon said covering his mouth. He forgot Melanie was there but she just giggled and said "ooh" as she pointed at him

"What?"

"I forgot about the reunion"

Ruthie sat there playing with Melanie as she cleaned her up.

"Ruthie are you sure you want to tell them at the reunion?"

" U mm maybe before like Thursday" Ruthie said thinking about it as she picked Melanie up and let her get down to walk around the apartment.

"Wanna go with me to the mall?" Simon asked knowing nobody they knew lived out here. Here as in the middle of know where.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. Why not. Where in the middle of nowhere anyways. Don't nobody we know live out here"

"Okay let me give Melanie a bath. And why did you move out here anyways?"

"That's a whole other story I'll tell you later" Simon said. The only reason he moved out here was because Aaron death and he didn't want to be by Sandy. Even though he knew her whole world came crashing down he couldn't stand her for not saying anything about the possibility of him being the father.

Ruthie took Melanie into Simon's room and took off her close before wrapping her into a towel. Ruthie let the water run a little and put bubbles in it just as Melanie liked it.

Laying Melanie in the water gently and let her play with a doll Simon had. Which was the doll Ruthie played with when she was little.

Ruthie left the door open as she went to pick out Melanie something to wear.

Simon was in the liver room when his cell rung. He looked at the ID and it read Matt.

" _Ooh Shit"_ Simon thought. Matt and him been really getting along for the past 2 years and they promised to tell each other everything and never lie. But now Simon was thinking of a way to keep both promises.

"Hello" Simon answered

"Hey man. What you been up to, I haven't spoken to you in like a month"

"I been busy with a lot lately. So you coming out here for the reunion?"

"Haven't heard. Sarah, the kids, and me are moving back to Glean Oak. We got jobs at the hospital"

"Wow that's great.."

"Simon where are your wash towel?" Ruthie shouted not knowing he was on the phone

"Ruthie...Is that Ruthie I hear Simon?" Matt asked. He knew his sisters voice from anywhere

"Maybe"

"Simon"

"There in the hallway closet" Simon shouted back to Ruthie

" What is Ruthie doing here?" Matt asked

"She just here because of the reunion, that's all" Simon said sweating from the other end of the phone

"Simon your a bad lier. Put her on the phone"

Simon finally gave up and walked into the bathroom to see Ruthie playing with Melanie. He put his hand over the phone for Matt couldn't here the noise from Melanie taking a bath.

"Who's that?" Ruthie asked as Simon handed her the phone

"Matt"

"You didn't tell him?" Ruthie asked punching Simon in the arm

"No but you need to"

"Hi" Ruthie said staring at Simon as she entered the other room while Simon stayed and watched Melanie.

"Hey. If it isn't my little sister I haven't heard from in almost 2 years"

"Yeah...yeah I know. I was going to call you but I been busy"

"What have you been so busy with you couldn't even let me know you were okay"

"Life"

"Life huh" Matt laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Simon and you always been so sneaky. So what brings you out here?"

"The reunion"

"And what else"

" Nothing" Ruthie never could understand how Matt could always tell if Simon and her is lying about something

"Your lying. You know what I'll just see you at the reunion then"

"Okay bye and I love you"

"Love you to Ruthie"

Ruthie hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom to find it empty then rushed to the bedroom to find Melanie already dressed and Simon was holding her.

"What?" Simon said because Ruthie had the scared face look

"Everybody going to know I'm out here now everybody"

Simon just gave her I told you look and put Melanie down on the bed.

"Simon to tell you the truth. I think I should tell Martin before everybody else" Ruthie said " Yeah I made up my mind I am"

Simon was surprised she said that. But now he had to tell her about Aaron he just had to. He couldn't let his sister to talk to Martin without knowing about the death of his son. And that's right Simon will always call Aaron Martin's son. Martin always been there for him even though in the beginning things was kinda rocky but he maned up and took responsibility for what was his, well what he thought was his.

"Simon are you hiding something from me?" Ruthie knew Simon was since he found out about Martin being the father of Melanie

"Ruthie there's something you need to know. Something that changed Martin's life for ever. Something that effected us all in a big way" Simon said pausing " but I don't know if I should tell you because it's just going to make things harder then they are"

"Simon tell me I can handle it" By now Ruthie was holding Melanie as she was playing in her hair.

Simon finally let it all out. Everything that happened to Aaron and how Martin or him wasn't the father. Ruthie began to cry she couldn't believe Aaron pasted, she couldn't believe that Martin nor Simon was the father, she couldn't believe nobody told her, she couldn't believe a lot. She felt Martin pain but it was harder to tell Martin about Melanie. But when Simon asked her is she sure he's the father that's what shocked her the most

Ruthie went off on how her own brother think she's a hoe and think that she doesn't know who the father of Melanie was. To only find out that he asked because the doctor said Martin will never be able to have kids. This was to much for Ruthie she needed to rest. She let Simon take Melanie to the mall for she could think things through.

So confused and lost Ruthie was forced to look a head to what she think things would play out as.

_Authors note: Okay, I love this chapter. Tell me what you think things will play out as in the next chapter...Do you think she will tell Martin first or her parent? Thanks for the reviews by the way and please keep reading the story it's finally getting good._


	7. The Reunion Part 1

﻿

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of 7th Heaven.

Chapter 7: The Reunion (part 1)

Annie got up early Thursday morning to start her cooking. She was so happy to get the family back together after so long. Only two more day before their first family reunion and Annie wanted it to be great.

Annie first took out her cooking book to see what she would be making: greens, yams, stuffing, turkey, chicken, ham with bacon and marshmallows, beans, and whatever else she could think of. For dessert it would be chocolate, strawberry, carrot cake, and pumpkin pie.

She gathered all the things she needed to make this big meal.

Two knocks at the door interrupted Annie's thoughts as she opened the door to see Matt, Sarah, and the kids.

"Matt! Sarah!" Annie yelled as she gave them a huge hug and then the kids.

"Mom, we're so glad to see you," Matt said, putting the bags on the floor.

"I cleaned out the garage apartment for Sarah, you, and the kids. I even added some more beds so there could be enough."

"That's great, Mom. Love you," Matt said, kissing his mom and then heading to the garage with Sarah and the kids.

Annie hummed a song she had in her head. She just couldn't wait till the whole family got together. Even though she knew not everything would be all laughs and fun. She just wanted everybody to forgive each other and be one again.

Sarah walked in about an hour later to help Annie with the cooking. They talked about the kids, the new job, and whatever else they could think of.

"Mom, do you know who's all coming?" Sarah asked, cutting up some greens and potatoes.

"Actually, Eric supposed to get the list today and figure it out," Annie said, seasoning the chicken. "I just know everyone of my kids are supposed to come except Ruthie. I haven't talked to her in almost a month or so."

"Really? Matt just talked to her yesterday. She's at Simon's," Sarah said.

"Really?"

Matt and the kids came in and woke Eric up. Eric didn't mind since he hadn't seen his grandkids in a long time.

Eric got up and followed Matt to his office and the kids went to play with Sam and David in their room. Matt was going to help him get the list of everybody that was coming ready.

Matt grabbed the list out of his dad's desk and started reading it:

1. _Lucy_

2. _Kevin_

3. _Matt_

4. _Sarah_

5. _Simon_

6. _Sandy_

7. _Jonathon_

8. _Mac_

9. _Margaret_

10. _Jane_

11. _T-bone _

12. _T-bone Jr._

13. _Martin_

14. _Mr. Brewer_

15. _Ben_

16. Rose

Matt read the list slowly and thought that this was going to be a total nightmare. Everybody on this list didn't like somebody that was on it and this was not good. Matt also realized the list wasn't complete but he didn't see why they made a list anyway.

Matt looked at his dad who was spending around in his chair. Probably thinking of how Saturday will plan out.

"Dad, do you know Ruthie's out here?" Matt asked, still knowing that Simon and her were up to something.

"No, I didn't," Eric said, looking at Matt. " Where is she?"

"She's at Simon's."

"Figured," Eric said, biting on a pencil he had in his hand. "When did she get here?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Simon on the phone last night and then she asked him for something. I don't even think Simon was going to tell anyone she was out here. I think they're up to something or hiding something," Matt said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Probably," Eric said, pulling out the list, "but Ruthie doesn't know about Aaron or anything that's been happening over a year or so."

"Really? Nobody told her about Aaron?"

"Nope...Well, she probably knows now," Eric said.

"Yeah, but I just thought she didn't come to the funeral because of the Martin thing."

"Your sister's not that mean, Matt."

"With Ruthie there's always a surprise."

Lucy and Kevin were getting ready for Saturday. They had to hurry because on the way they were picking up Sandy and Jonathan.

Lucy and Kevin decided to move to Crossroads. She wanted to start new. Kevin went back to being a sheriff and Lucy was a mom that stayed home. Lucy was going back to school to study communication and child development. Lucy wants to open up her own church one day.

"Lucy, is Savannah ready?" Kevin asked, throwing the bags in the car.

"Yes, here we come," Lucy said, coming out the door. She locked it behind her and walked to the car to put Savannah in her car seat.

Kevin started the car and they were off.

Hours later, they arrived at Sandy and Jonathan's apartment. Lucy grabbed Savannah as Kevin followed her up the stairs.

"Lucy!" Sandy said with excitement as she threw her arms around Lucy. Lucy still couldn't believe Sandy was five months pregnant and Aaron just died a little over a year ago.

"Sandy," Lucy said, hugging her back and then releasing her. "Wow, you're getting big."

Lucy set Savannah down on the coach as Kevin and Jonathan went in the back to get the bags.

"So, how are you doing?" Lucy said, continuing the conversation.

"I'm doing better," Sandy said, sitting down on the couch. " I still can't believe it happened but it did and I know God have things happen for a reason. He'll always be in my heart and be my first child that I loved," Sandy said, smiling and putting her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, but I just didn't think you'd get pregnant again so fast."

"Yeah, me either," Sandy said, letting out a little laugh, "but like I said, things happen for a reason and even though he's gone everyone has to keep living."

"Does Martin know?" the only thing about this reunion that Lucy was worried about was when Martin found out about Sandy having a baby and with the one man he hated with a passion.

"Nope?"

"So you're just going to show up and say 'Surprise, Martin, I'm having a baby with Jonathan'?"

"What I do is none of Martin's business anymore and what he does is none of mine."

"Sandy, do you ever regret not telling anybody about that guy Malcolm?" Lucy said, really surprised at the things she were saying.

"Not really, Luce, I really didn't think he was the father at first but then it turned out he was. Were you ever mad at me?"

"I was at first for making Martin go through all that but he brought this father stuff on himself. It takes two to tango. When you brought my brother into this I was pissed but then like I said he had to be a man and take care of his responsibilities to find out what was his and what wasn't," Lucy inhaled in and exhaled hard and just sat back and thought about the reunion and how it would turn out.

_Dear Mary,_

_I didn't want to do this because I loved them so much. But I think their real dad should be with them instead of me._

_When you told me I wasn't the dad of my little girls I began to cry. I thought all night of how you could do this to me. I was there with you from thick to thin and now you do some shit like this to me. I loved your ass for a long time and now you want to come out and say that the two twins I cared for since they were in your stomach aren't mine. That's some fucked up shit._

_**Tell MY**__ little girls that I love them and I will always be with them no matter what. I will always be their dad._

_Tell the family I love them and I'm sorry I can't make it to the family reunion._

_The one you fucked over,_

_Carlos_

_P.S. __**We're getting a divorce.**_

Mary showed Sarah and Annie the letter as she began to cry. Mary got in not just an hour ago with little Carrie and Mary.

"Oh, honey," Annie said, holding her daughter tight. She couldn't believe Mary's been holding this secret in for this long. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. I messed up my family."

"You only did what's right for Carlos and the girls."

"Yeah," Sarah said, joining the hug. "It'll be okay."

"Mary," Annie asked minutes later, pulling away and looking Mary in the eye, "who's the father?"

"T-Bone, come on, we have to get ready and go" Natasha, T-Bones' girlfriend of a year and 3 months. She was just like him: sensitive, loving, sweet, naive at times, and had a tough spot somewhere.

She had long blonde hair that went down to her back, her makeup was flawless all the time, and she loved wearing high heels that made her look tall. She was only 5 feet tall and T-Bone was 5 foot 6 inches tall.

"Do we really have to go?" T-Bone asked, coming out the bathroom. He saw the Camdens every Sunday at church. T-Bone went to Glenoak Community College and lived with his girlfriend in a one-bedroom apartment.

"Yes, T-Bone. We promised Annie and Reverend Camden that we would be going and you never cared about going over there so why care now?" Natasha asked, curious.

"Baby, you don't know the family like I do. This is going to be a disaster," T-Bone said, coming behind her and kissing her on the neck. "Do we really have to go?"

"Don't play that game on me, T-Bone. We're going and that's final," Natasha said, "and besides we have to tell them about our engagement."

That's right-engaged. T-Bone had asked Natasha last week to marry him and she said yes. Since he was 9, all he wanted to do is to get married to that special girl.

T-bone gave up knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Martin froze for a while. He knew who it was on the other end of the phone line. He would never forget that sweet sounding voice.

_Authors note: I loved this chapter. Not a lot of Martin and Ruthie but there will be and there's a reason why I wanted to bring everyone back. I'm adding a lot of characters and what they are doing because everybody has their own favorite character or characters on 7th Heaven. And I just wanted them to like the story too. Even though this is a Martin and Ruthie story. I want to meet everyone's wants that reads this and at the end it will be all about Martin and Ruthie so don't worry. Thanks for reading and the other review. Please keep reviewing._

_Next chapter: Family reunion 2_


	8. The Reunion Part 2

Chapter 8: The Reunion (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven.

"Hello, Martin," Ruthie said, finally speaking after moments of silence.

"Hey, Ruthie," Martin said, sitting up straight on the couch. Martin gave Mac a devilish grin, as he knew he had something to do with this.

"Who's that?" Mac asked in the background.

"Ruthie," Martin said, covering the phone so Ruthie couldn't hear.

"Are you still there?" Ruthie asked when Martin uncovered the phone.

"Oh yea, sorry, just talking to Mac," Martin replied.

"Oh, how's Mac?"

"Umm, good, I guess but I don't think you called to ask about Mac," Martin left the living room, went into his room, and shut the door behind him.

"Still rude I see," Ruthie said, smiling.

"I was never the rude one. I could just always tell when you are trying to stall," Martin said, returning the smile from the other side of the phone.

"I just wanted to talk. We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah. So how's life treating you?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I mean it hasn't been great but it hasn't been the worst. So how's life treating you?"

"Fine," Martin said. He never knew if Ruthie knew about Aaron's death. Anger came over him at first but he just looked at it another way: she didn't know.

"Really?"

"No," Martin said, pausing and trying to get his next question ready to ask. "So, why didn't I see you at the funeral?"

Ruthie didn't expect him to say that. She didn't even expect him to say anything at all about Aaron's death.

"I just found out and sorry about Aaron."

"Yeah, sucks."

"Yeah, but you'll get through it."

"That's what everybody else says," Martin said, finally wanting to drop the subject. "So I heard you're at Simon's?"

"Word gets around fast."

"You out of all people should know that," Martin replied, finally letting Ruthie hear him laugh.

"Are you going to the reunion?" Ruthie asked.

"Not if you're going to be there."

"Ouch, that hurt. You're only saying that because I can't sock you."

"Yeah, your socks always did hurt."

"No, really, are you going?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." Now here they were, like they were in high school again.

"I believe so."

"See, was that so hard for you to answer the question?"

"Well, you're asking a lot of questions."

"Smart ass," Ruthie muttered.

"Hey, I heard that and I would gladly take the compliment."

"I want to see you before the reunion," Ruthie finally spit out.

"Wow, you were never scared to say what's on your mind."

"Yeah, I know, but you always were."

"No, I wasn't. Well to answer your question..."

"It wasn't a question, Mr. Brewer. I was telling you."

**The next day (Friday)**

The living room was quiet. You could hear the birds outside singing and the whispers in the wind.

Matt walked around to see where everybody was before he grabbed his keys to head over to Simon's.

"MATT!" Matt jumped and turned around spotting Mary. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Mary, don't scare me like that and why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to get out of this house for a while. Too many memories are coming back to me."

"Yeah, me, too. Well, bye."

"MATT!" Mary yelled again as he was almost out the door.

"Okay, you can come with me but stop screaming my name and no asking where we're going?"

Matt and Mary were out the door fast and on the road.

They had been driving for an hour or so and hadn't had a conversation yet. Mary was growing very bored and impatient as she wanted to ask where they were going.

"So, Matt, how's life?" Mary asked to get the discussion going.

"It's great. Sarah and I got the job we both wanted and we're back around family. Couldn't be any better."

"That's great."

"Yeah. So how's life after, you know, the Carlos thing?"

"Sarah promised not to tell you."

"She didn't. I overheard," Matt said, looking as if it wasn't a surprise to him.

"So what's your thought on it?"

"What?" Matt asked, looking confused

"What negative thoughts do you have about me? Come on, I know you got something to say; everybody else does."

"Mary, come on, you know me better than that. I would never judge my family."

"So you'll judge someone that is not your family?" Mary asked, smiling.

"Only if I don't like them," Matt responded with a half smile. " So who's the father?"

"So many questions. I thought you said you overheard everything."

"I never said everything. I just said I overheard. I never said which parts. So just answer the question."

"Guess?"

"Come on, we're not kids anymore."

"Come on, Matt."

"Okay," Matt said, thinking really hard. "So it has to be somebody I know since you asked me to guess."

"Very smart."

"Were we friends or still friends?"

"No, not really, you are friends with his brother."

"Huh?" Matt said, thinking of his friends that Mary knew and to come to think of it she had known. " I'm lost. Just tell me because this game is getting boring."

"Okay, but you got to promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready to."

"Okay, promise."

"It's Ben."

"BEN? Kevin's brother?" Matt asked, stunned while taking his eyes off of the road.

Simon got up slowly and placed the sleeping Melanie, who was lying on his chest, on the couch as he made his way to the ringing door. Simon opened it and shut it as quick as he saw who was at the door.

"RING...RING...RING," the doorbell grew annoying. Simon had to think fast, he picked up Melanie and put her in his room, on his bed, before cracking the door just enough to hear her cry.

"Hey Matt, Mary," Simon said, hugging each one.

"Nice, Simon, really nice," Matt said, coming in and looking around. "So how's my little brother doing?"

"Great," Simon said, making sure Matt eyes didn't wander to the cracked room door.

"So, Simon, where's Ruthie?" Mary asked, going into the refrigerator and opening it to find something to eat.

"That hurt."

"What?" Mary asked as Simon closed his refrigerator door behind Mary.

"Here I am thinking that you two came down to see the sexiest Camden."

"Yeah, right, sexy," Mary said, taking a bite of the sandwich she just made.

"To answer your question she left hours ago. She said she had to go pick up something; you know-handle some business."

"M...mommy!" Melanie whined. Around the time Simon got to her, Matt already had her in his arms as she was lying on his shoulder wiping her eyes. Mary pushed by Simon fast.

"Who baby is this?" she asked.

"SIMON!" Matt yelled minutes later after a long silence but not loud enough to scare Melanie.

Simon felt as if he was going to have an asthma attack and he didn't even have asthma. He was panicking and Matt and Mary knew it

+++++++++++++++++++.

Ruthie was waiting patiently by this baseball park in the middle of Glenoak and where Simon lived. Nervous as she ever been in her whole life, nervous to see him, nervous to touch him, nervous of what his reaction would be.

_He looks even sexier than I last saw him. Why do god make men so sexy?_ Ruthie thought to herself.

Martin's was coming and he had on some plain blue jeans, a white wife beater, and some white force. Martin in forces, Ruthie laughed to herself. His eyes and hair were darker and it seemed to her that his upper body was even more stronger.

_**Martin's POV**_

_She looked even sexier than the last time I saw her. She had on some dark blue pants, with a shirt I wouldn't ever let her walk out the house with; she had on some heels that matched her sexy shirt, and her hair was down and more longer and darker._

_As I approached her, she stood up and opened her arms. My body began to weaken and my mind was going blank._

_We hugged each other. __Damn, she even smelled good, like always, I thought._

_"Ruthie long time no see or hear from," I said, making conversation. She stood there and finally spoke._

_I wasn't really listening to what she was saying. I was staring at her figure._

_This girl got thicker too and grew a lot and I'm not talking about height. I looked her up and down again._

_"Martin," she said, snapping me out of the gutter._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Boys never listen but think they know everything."_

_"Correction-men," I said back. "I stopped being a boy along time ago."_

_"Well, excuse me. Ever since Martin Brewer became two years older," she said as she finally smiled. Damn, I loved when she smiles._

**_End of Martin's POV_**

"Mac, it's time to go. The plane leaves in two hours" Meredith said, throwing the bags in their car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mac said, eating some chicken.

Mac and Margaret both went to school out there. Right along with Martin.

"If we have to go pick up Martin then we should have left already," Margaret said.

"Martin's already down there. He left yesterday," Mac said, finally ready to go.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it. I love writing this story and I love that you love reading it.

Next chapter: The Reunion Final

Next time might be a long chapter. Make sure when you read it don't be half asleep or in a rush. Thanks again for the reviews and don't forget to review. Feel free to leave in the review what you think: well or bad, I don't care. Just review.


	9. The Reunion Final

Chapter 9: The Reunion (final)

Ruthie's POV

Martin and I walked to the middle of the field and sat down on the grass. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He always made me nervous and he always knew when I was nervous.

Minutes went past before one of us talked. I just couldn't bring myself to do nothing but stare back at those sexy eyes of his.

"Do you remember that time when we were at my dad's house? That was the day you came over and gave me back all my stuff that was over at your house and said you never wanted to see me again," Martin said, finally speaking. "That was the time I made you mad because I promised you that I was going to take you to the movies on Friday. It was going to be like a friend's day out," Just hearing him say the word friend made me want to run away, "but instead I went to hang out with the baseball team."

"Is there a point to this story?" I asked. I honestly didn't want to remember that memory.

"I never got the chance to say that I was sorry," Martin apologized.

"Martin, we both never got the chance to say a lot of things. I just think it would be best to leave the past in the past and move on to the future."

"Do you remember...?"

"Martin," I said, laughing.

"I'm sorry; it's just...so many memories are coming up by looking at you."

"Then stop looking at me."

"I can't. I don't know why but I just can't."

"Yeah, I tend to have that kind of power on boys," I said, making him laugh. In this, I saw him go back to bringing some kind of excitement to this conversation because even now and then I could see him go back the same sad place I saw once before; when his dad decided he wasn't going to come and visit him.

"So why did you want to see me before the reunion anyway?" Martin asked and then the moment I was waiting for was about to come.

"Martin, I have something to tell you and I don't know how to tell you this..." I could feel the pain that was starting to come in my throat.

"Tell me," Martin said. He could tell from the look in my eyes that this could go one way or another.

"Martin, do you ever wonder why I left to go to Scotland?" I asked, not even having the guts to look into his eyes.

"Because of T-bone, me, or it could be both."

"Martin...I.....I left because..," the tears were starting to flow now. This was it and nobody could stop me. Martin got up, sat next to me and put his strong arms around me. Times like this were the only time I felt safe. "I was pregnant."

"You were what?" he asked as I said the word so softly.

I finally got the guts to look up into his eyes and he loosened his grip. "I was pregnant," I said once more and let the words flow out of my mouth like it was nothing.

The look in his eyes told it all. He was confused and didn't know what to say.

"No, no, no," he said, getting up and looking down at me, "what do you mean you were pregnant? Not you, Ruthie. You weren't supposed to be like me."

"Martin, I know, but it happened so fast and I just didn't know how to handle it. So I just left."

"RUTHIE!" he said, raising his voice and Martin never raised his voice at me. "How did this happen? Who's the father? What happened to the baby?"

"It happened so fast one night. It was all my fault," I said, crying from my spot on the grass. "The father was drunk and I guess I always wanted him for so long I just let things happen. I kept the baby, Martin, it's a girl and her name is Melanie; she's two," I could tell he was trying to hold the tears back.

"Who's the father, Ruthie?"

"Martin, I can't."

"Who's the father? Ruthie who?"

"YOU!" I shouted, standing up. He had this look I never saw before; a look I never wanted to see. A look that scared the shit out of me.

"WHAT?! ME? NO, NO, NO, not me" Martin said, the tears finally flowing down and he was turning red. I could see he was trying to think.

I tried to give him a hug but he just pushed me away. I tried again and again but he just pushed me away again and again.

"MARTIN!" I yelled as he started to walk away. "MARTIN!"

I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt from behind but he just smacked it away. All I kept saying was that I was sorry about everything. But he just kept pushing me away.

Simon's POV

I told Mary and Matt; I just had to. I told them everything I knew and to my surprise Matt socked me so hard I was about to cry. He socked me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Matt stop!" Mary yelled.

"No, Mary, he should have told us this as soon as he found out," he said, finally stopping to catch his breath.

"Hitting him is not going to change anything."

I just got tired of the beating and started to swing back. I hit him hard on his right side and I know he was surprised because what he did next shacked the hell out of me. He backed away and didn't even hit me.

But that's just when I realized Ruthie had come through the door and everything was about to get much worse.

Ruthie looked at Matt, Mary, and then me. Her face was red and I could tell she's been crying.

"Matt, Mary. What are you guys doing here?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"Ruthie, they know," I said, speaking up.

"SIMON!" she yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, they..."

"What the hell, Ruthie?" Matt finally spoke. "A daughter, you, all this time?"

"Matt, I'm sorry. I swear I was going to tell you. I swear."

"When Ruthie? When?" Matt asked, grabbing his jacket from the couch and leaving. I could tell that was the best thing for him to do because it looked like he was about to explode.

"No, no, no," Ruthie mumbled to herself with her hands covering her face. Mary then came over and put her arms around Ruthie.

I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get out. I had to get away. And my body was aching from the pain Matt just caused me.

I picked up my jacket and exited the door leaving Mary and Ruthie to themselves.

When I got outside I could see Matt in his car with his hands to his face. I guess it was a Camden thing because none of us liked to let others see us cry.

"Matt, I'm sorry," I apologized, getting into the passenger side.

"No, I'm sorry for hitting you," Matt said, looking at me. "I had no right to put my hands on you."

Mary's POV

I couldn't believe everything my eyes had just seen. All I could do was hold Ruthie and not let her go. She was my little sister and it hurt that she didn't tell me something like this.

Moments later I let her go because Melanie started to cry from the other room.

Ruthie went into the other room and picked Melanie up. I followed behind her.

Melanie, my niece was so cute. She was going to look just like Ruthie when she grew up. She had Ruthie's big eyes and hair but her eyebrows now must've been from the father who I figured I knew.

"Can I hold her?" I finally asked.

"Like I would say no."

Ruthie handed me Melanie and she didn't even cry. She actually gave me a big smile and showed her two little teeth in the front.

I pushed her hair back away from her face and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Auntie's here," I said, whispering in her ear and holding her close as she fell back to sleep.

Ruthie and I went into the kitchen and started to fix dinner. We decided to fix spaghetti and garlic bread.

Ruthie told me everything: about Martin being the father and how it happened, about her boyfriend that used to abuse her, about how when she confronted Martin today he kept pushing her away.

"Ruthie, are you sure the baby's Martin's?"

"Why is everybody asking me that?" she asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"JUST WHAT?!"

"The doctors said that the reason why Aaron couldn't have been his is because Martin could never have kids. That's probably why he had that look in his eyes when you told him he was the father," I said and could tell she was so confused. "Ruthie, I'm just going to let you know this right now. Martin is going to think that Melanie's not his, maybe, but when he sees her I believe he will because she looks just like you and him" I said, smiling at Ruthie who was still thinking about something but I just didn't know what.

"So how's Carlos and the kids?" Ruthie asked. I guess she was trying to change the conversation.

"Good" I said, lying.

"You're lying," Ruthie said, knowing me to well.

"Carlos left me because I finally told him the girls weren't his," I blurted out.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, they're Ben's. To make a long story short it started when it was a month since I seen Carlos. He had been out of town on some business stuff. I ran into Ben. Actually, I never knew why he was out there but anyway it just happened and now I finally told Carlos and he wants a divorce."

"Have you told Ben yet?"

"Nope"

Martin's POV

I had to get away. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe her. The doctor said I would never be able to have kids.

Even though that night I woke up naked and in the bed alone, it still scared the hell out of me.

I stopped at a nearby food place and got out of the car. All this thinking got me hungry.

As I ordered my food, just then I could have sworn I saw Matt and Simon.

As I turn my head, somebody tapped my shoulder. When I turn around, just as I thought; Simon and Matt.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't even think of something to say.

"Martin, we know," Matt said, getting the conversation started. As long as I've known Matt, he was the kind of person who liked to get to the point.

"I had no idea. I didn't even know I had sex with her," The pain was coming back from just taking about it. "Is she sure it's mine?"

"You're lucky we know your situation," Simon said, "because you'd be halfway dead by now."

"Anyway, I know it's hard to believe that the baby is yours; believe me, I wouldn't have either," Matt spoke. "But Melanie looks just like Ruthie and you. She has your eyebrows and your smile."

"I just can't believe it."

"Me, either," Simon said, eating the food I just ordered. "But Martin, you can't run away from this. I know you don't want to lose another child. I'm not saying that you have to forgive Ruthie for running off instead of doing the right thing. But this little girl is going to need a father figure even though she has uncles. We would never be able to fill a part of her that a father could. You are a great father. Don't be like Ruthie and run. Be the father you know that you can be and take care of what is yours. We can prove the doctor wrong. We can even get a paternal test if you want."

Tears started to form in my eyes. His words stuck like there were swords being stabbed into my heart.

"Hello?" Matt said, answering his cell phone that just rang.

"Hello, Matt, where did you and Mary go?"

"We just wanted to have some brother and sister time," Matt said, lying to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Well, dinner is almost ready."

"We're not going to make it. We are just going to get a room tonight and be there early in the morning."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive."

He hung up the phone and watched me trying to get my food back from Simon, who refused and then I told him that he's going to be paying the bill.

Back at Simon's house, Ruthie and Mary were done with the food. Mary was running bath water for Melanie so she could get in after she was done eating.

Finally, Ruthie is done feeding Melanie and she is ready to take her bath.

Mary went into the kitchen as Ruthie closed the bathroom door and gave Melanie her bath.

Moments later, Mary heard the key in the door and Matt, Simon, and to her surprise, Martin walked in.

"Dinner's ready" Mary said from the kitchen.

"Where's Ruthie?" Matt asked, taking his coat off.

"Giving Melanie a bath."

Simon points Martin to where the bathroom is and says he's on his own.

Martin knocks gently on the door and walks in.

"Martin," Ruthie said, getting up from the floor and looking straight at him.

Martin just looked at Melanie as she screamed and played in the water.

"She's beautiful," Martin said, looking into her eyes.

"Water," Melanie said, reaching out for Martin to pick her up.

He didn't say anything to Ruthie. He walked past her and started to clean Melanie off.

Ruthie left and decided that she will go get her clothes ready and let Martin have as much time as he wanted with her.

Minutes later, Martin entered the room with a smile on his face and Melanie in his arms.

"Here," he said, trying to give Melanie to Ruthie.

"No, you can do it," Ruthie said, "the lotions are right there, the closet is to the left, and her diaper is to the left."

Martin then dressed Melanie and got her tucked into bed. By looking at her Martin knew she was his; she had his eyebrows and his smile.

"Ruthie, how could you wait so long?" Martin asked as soon as Melanie fell asleep. "How could you wait so long to tell me about this?"

"I...I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"I was scared that you wouldn't love her back. I was scared that you'll put her aside or not believe she's yours."

"No, you were afraid that I wouldn't love you."

"Martin, it's not like that. I love her more then anything and I will always put her first before me. I will always love her and do what's right for her," Ruthie said with tears coming out of her eyes. "I came here for her. I told you for her. I left because I made a mistake by getting with an abusive boy. I made the mistake of sleeping with you. I made the mistake about ever loving you or anybody else. She was just the wonderful outcome of everything stupid I did. And I didn't want her to have to pay the consequences of my actions. She's all I had and I will always be fine with that. I can give a damn if everybody hates me as long as she's loved and you love her back."

"I didn't mean it like that. I will love her; I will take care of her, and do anything to make her happy. But I can't promise that I will forgive you. I know I will but it could take weeks, months, even years. But I do thank you, because I thought I would never be able to have a child but here I am, Martin Brewer, with a beautiful baby girl who would one day call me dad," Martin said. His face was turning red with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't need you to forgive me. All I need to hear was that you were going to be there for her."

"I will always."

The Family Reunion

"What a family reunion this is," Annie said to herself and went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Jane and T-bone's girlfriend were arguing. Meredith and one of Mac's old girlfriends were about to fight. Rose decided to come and she and Sandy didn't get along.

Somebody didn't like somebody and this was the worst idea she could have ever think of.

Annie's POV

I put my face into a pillow and screamed. I couldn't believe this and Matt and Mary still didn't show.

"Mom?" a knock at the door and a familiar face startled me.

"Ruthie," I said, jumping up and giving her a big hug. Then Martin came in after her. "Martin, how have you been?"

"Fine, Mrs. Camden, and you?"

"Horrible. Everything's going all wrong it's not supposed to be like this."

"Mom, it'll be all right," Ruthie said, hugging me.

I look at Ruthie, then back at Martin; something's not right. "What brings you two up here together?"

"We're waiting for Mr. Camden and my dad to come up here so we can tell all of you at one time."

Minutes later, Eric and Mr. Brewer came in. They hugged Martin and then Ruthie.

"Is there a reason why we all were brought up here?" Mr. Brewer asked and I was just waiting to see what they had done now.

"Mom, Dad," my lovely daughter began to speak. "this is going to be really hard to tell you but Martin and I have a...."

Downstairs, Matt was holding Melanie and Sarah were in the kitchen along with Lucy.

"Matt, whose baby is that?" Lucy asked.

Matt looked at Melanie and swallowed hard as she just laughed. "It's a long story."

"Come on, honey, we've got time because I am not going back outside until everybody settles down."

"Okay, it's Ruthie's," Matt finally said.

"What?!" both Lucy and Sarah shouted out.

"No, you have to be kidding."

"Tell me this is some kind of joke, Matt. Tell me it is."

"No. I wish I could tell both of you this is a joke but it's not. The truth of the matter is that Ruthie Camden has a daughter."

"With who? How long did you know this? Who's the father? Do mom and dad know?" Lucy was shooting out so many questions.

"Martin. I just found out yesterday. And they're upstairs telling them now."

"Martin and Ruthie have a baby?" a familiar voice called out from behind them. "What do you mean Ruthie and Martin have a baby?"

They turned around to see Sandy.

"Sandy, um, yeah, they do."

"But why and how did Martin have a baby with Ruthie?" Sandy asked, raising her voice. Her whole face was turning red and tears started to fall. "You're telling me he's been blaming me for Aaron's death and blaming me for not telling him that Ruthie and him has a baby?!"

"Sandy, calm down."

"NO! I will not calm down! Where's Martin at? Better yet, where's Ruthie?"

Martin came down the stairs from hearing all of the commotion.

"What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong now? What's wrong now?" Sandy said with tears coming down her face. "The problem is that I've been sitting here feeling so damn guilty about everything and you already had another child."

"Sandy, it's not like that," Martin said, advancing towards her.

"NO! You get the hell away from me, you bastard. Throughout this whole year my life has been hell. I lost my son and lost half of the people I loved because I made a mistake. I really didn't think that he was the father. I always thought you were the father. I never would have told you that you were the father if I knew he was."

"Sandy, let me explain," Martin said, grabbing her arm.

"No, you get away from me," she said, snatching it back. She looked at Melanie and then back at Martin. "I tried so hard to forget but it's so hard not to. That's probably why you didn't want to take care of Aaron when you first found out you was going to be a father. Because you knew Ruthie might be expecting."

"First of all, Sandy, Aaron had nothing to do with this. Secondly, you're already pregnant with another child. Let's hope Jonathan is really the father of this one."

"You bastard!" Sandy yelled, slapping Martin hard across the face.

"Okay," Lucy said, finally jumping in, "this is not the way we should handle this."

"Martin, you might want to go check and see if that really is your baby because from what I heard Ruthie really gets around."

"Don't talk about my sister like that," Matt said, handing Melanie to Sarah and telling her to go outside. "You don't know shit about my sister."

"Apparently, nobody does," Sandy said, holding her stomach and making her way out the door.

"Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer have a daughter," she screamed outside which caused everybody to stop having their conversations. "See? Was that so hard to do? Now everybody knows."

Martin and Matt hurried and exited outside.

"Sandy what is your problem?"

"My problem is that everybody looks at me like I did something wrong to you but the truth is that you have another child. Which is probably why you weren't there when Aaron was dying."

"You know why I wasn't there, you know why I wasn't," Martin said with tears starting to form in his eyes, "and don't you dare bring Aaron in this. Or Ruthie."

"What? Is it true? Ruthie and you have a baby?" T-bone asked behind Kevin.

"YES!" Ruthie said, coming out of the front door. "Yeah, it's true. Martin and I have a baby. But he didn't know about it and it was all my fault so if anybody has something to say about it you say it to me not him."

Everybody was in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Camden finally came out of the house along with Mr. Brewer.

"And my little girls are not mine."

"Carlos, don't."

"Don't what, Mary? Shouldn't Ben know that he has twins and not me?" Carlos asked, coming inside of the gate. "That the little girls I raised for 5 years are not mine."

"Oh, my god."

Kevin looked at Ben as Ben looked back at Kevin.

_This is not how the family reunion is supposed to be. This is not_, Annie thought as she ran her fingers through her hair.


	10. Authors note

I am so sorry for the long wait I had a writers block and now I am finally decided where this story is going to end up like. So, sorry for the long wait maybe I will update two at once, just maybe. Give me like one more week and I promise the next chapter would be up. And thank everybody who review and if you have a good suggestin that you really think would be great for the story don't mind leaving it in the reviews.

RUNNINGTOWRITE


	11. The start of Something New

Chapter 12: The Start of Something New

3 months later

Today is Martin's graduation day but I'm not going. He would be graduating with a BA in physics and an offer to play for the Yankees.

Things were going great for Martin and Melanie especially after that horrible family reunion.

The reunion was months ago and I thought everybody hated me. Especially when they found out that we had sex when he was drunk and I was sober. So all the blame was on me.

I have an apartment not to long from where Martin lives. He wanted to make sure that his daughter was right by him in case something horrible happens.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as I was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Martin you're early," I said as he just looked at me and walked right past to the back to get Melanie.

"What's your problem?"

Martin finally came from the back and looked at me in a way that I knew he was pissed but I just didn't know why.

"My problem. Ruthie you wouldn't even understand my problem."

"How can I when you never try to tell me?"

Martin paced back in forth with fire in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong with him and I wanted to know what.

"My dad's not coming to my graduation. I can't believe this. How the hell does he manage to fuck up everything that's good from my life?"

"Martin, you know your dad's work and all the time it takes out of it."

"Bullshit, Ruthie, you know that's been his excuse since I came to live with you" he said, "and why the hell isn't Melanie ready?"

"She is if you would've just picked her up. Don't come and take your anger out on me." I said, finally letting my feelings out on him. "You always come back and take your anger out on me."

"Me, me, me, Ruthie, everything's always about you. I take my anger out on the person I am angry with and obviously if I keep taking my anger out on you, you're the one I'm angry with."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. Melanie will be spending the night with me and don't bother to come to the graduation."

He then went into the back room and grabbed Melanie and her bags as he was leaving. I screamed " I wasn't coming anyway!" There it was again; the reason why we can't seem to be getting along. His temper, god, I never knew he had such a huge temper problem.

I decided that tonight I was going out since I haven't gone out in such a long time. I haven't talked to Cassie in so long. I missed her so much so I decided to give her a call hoping that she still had the same cell phone number.

The phone rang twice and then a familiar voice answered.

"Hello!" I said with excitement.

"Ruthie!" Cassie said back. I could hear she was excited to hear from me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you when I first arrived here."

"I thought something bad happened to you, Ruthie. You could have called me."

"I know, I know, I am so, so, sorry."

The conversation lasted for hours. She wanted me to come back out there for the weekend. I told her yes. I told her everything about Martin and the family reunion. She said she wanted to meet him one day. She even mentioned that the court told Adam that he had to do counseling or jail for being so abusive to women. She even said he missed me and wanted me to come back to him but that was never going to happen.

Now all I had to do is tell Martin. I never even talked to Martin about Cassie or the abuse. I haven't told anybody about the abuse.

I was so embarrassed about the whole thing I just couldn't. And a part of me was starting to be scared of Martin and I've never been scared of Martin before. I needed to have a talk with Martin fast because I couldn't keep going through this. I couldn't keep growing more and more scared of him.

As I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 12 o'clock at night so I guessed my night out was not a good thing.

Today was Wednesday so I have two days to talk to Martin and tell him that I would be going back to visit Cassie for the weekend.

Melanie was at my parents until Friday so I asked Martin to come over and spend a day with me. After trying to get him here, he finally decided to come.

I knew when he got here he was going to be upset since his girlfriend just broke up with him and I have a feeling he really wanted me to go to the graduation because he hasn't talked to me since the graduation day and that was Monday.

The door bell rang and I went to answer it. When I opened the door, there stood Martin. Every time I see him, he looks more and more sexier then ever.

"Hi, Martin," I said with a big smile. I was not trying to argue tonight because I wanted to go see Cassie and Jason so badly.

"Okay," he said, coming in and sitting on the couch, "why are you being nice to me? What do you want?"

"Martin, I'm always nice to you," I said, sitting next to him on the couch. "I just thought that this relationship was going downhill. We're always arguing, we can't even be around each other more than five minutes, and to tell you the truth, you're starting to scare me with your temper problem."

He just looked at me and smiled. I didn't know what was going on or what he was thinking.

"Ruthie, are you serious? Are you really scared of me?"

"Sometimes, you have a temper that I wish I never would have to come across."

"Ruthie, I never meant to scare you. I never meant to be so angry at you. It's just that everything's been going so bad for me and I guess I just needed somebody to take it out on. I don't ever want you to be scared of me."

"Martin, don't do that."

"Don't do what, Ruthie?"

"I know you're mad at me really, maybe not a lot but you're mad at me for something I did and I just don't know what." I guess all this talking and we didn't realize that we were so close that we were almost face to face. "I want you to tell me. I don't want secrets between us two. I've been holding a lot in because I am so embarrassed to tell anyone. I guess I always thought I got what I deserved."

"Okay, what are you talking about? And what secret are you holding in now?"

"I asked you to tell me first."

"Ruthie, what are you embarrassed about that you can't tell anyone? Did someone hurt you? Is something wrong with Melanie or you? Is this about the whole Melanie being my child because people are going to talk no matter what."

"Martin, I can't answer all them at once and I don't know what you just said."

"Ruthie, just tell me the secret."

"No, I asked you to tell me why are you mad at me." The truth was that if I told Martin about Adam he won't let me go to see Cassie.

"Ruthie, I'm not mad at you" Martin said in frustration. "I just said not to long ago I needed somebody to take my anger out on. So tell me the secret now."

"I want to go visit my friend Cassie this weekend," I said, trying to change the conversation.

"What kind of secret is that?" he asked, letting out a laugh. He knew I was trying to change the conversation; he knew me too well. "Why are you telling me that and why are you trying to change the conversation?"

"You know me too well," I said, laughing along with him. "It's just that I need you to watch Melanie."

"Ruthie, you know that I would watch our daughter and just tell me the secret."

"I'm afraid to because you not going to let me go."

"Ruthie, I'm not your dad. I can't tell you what to do. Your dad can't even tell you what to do" he said, grabbing my hand and holding it inside of his. He was playing some kind of mind game with me. "So just tell me what the secret is."

"Okay, first, let go of my hand because I know what you are doing," I said, pulling my hand back.

"You know me too well," he said, smiling and putting his hands behind his head, "and Ruthie, don't make it short; we've got all night."

Two hours later, we both were crying. I was crying because of the pain it brought me and Martin was crying because he was so pissed. In a way, this is what brought us closer. But as I thought he said, he was not going to let me go.

The deal would be that Cassie and Jason would come out here since they wanted to meet Martin.

Later on, around 10 o'clock, we started a movie and sat and enjoyed the company of each other until in the middle of the movie when something came over us.

Martin slide his hands down on my legs and started rubbing on both of them. Then, his right hand moved to my ass as he squeezed it softly. That's when I looked up at him as he looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and then moved my right hand up his shirt as I felt his six pack, then I moved my hands on his penis.

I then started unbuckling his belt and got up as I put my left leg over him and sat on his lap. I moved my lips to his neck as he put his head back and rested his two hands on my ass.

He then whispered in my ear, "Now we're both sober," and then turned me over so he could be on top of me. We looked into each others eyes as he laid a soft kiss on my lips and then the kisses got more hard and passionate; just like I like it.

He then lifted me up and we were on our way to my bedroom.

**I hope you guys like it. Sorry for it being so late. Thanks for the reviews and please remember to keep reviewing.**


	12. So much for a Happy Ending

Chapter 12: So much for a happy ending

_Flash back:_

_Today is Martin's graduation day but I'm not going. He would be graduating with a BA in physics and an offer to play for the Yankees._

_Things were going great for Martin and Melanie especially after that horrible family reunion._

_The reunion was months ago and I thought everybody hated me. Especially when they found out that we had sex when he was drunk and I was sober. All the blame was on me and not him._

_I have an apartment not to long from where Martin lives. He wanted to make sure that his daughter was right by him in case something horrible happens._

_A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as I was cooking dinner in the kitchen._

"Ruthie is you okay?" the soft sound of Martins voice shook me out of my day dreaming once more.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine come in" I said as Martin came in and sat quietly on the coach. _"Dang, I did it again" _I thought to myself as I went to sit next to Martin.

I couldn't believe I really thought that things could actually turn out like that. I always wanted to have intimacy with Martin again. But I knew that I never could.

Martin sat there quiet not saying a word. Ruthie could see something was wrong but she just didn't know what.

Martin was sweating and he was shaking like something horrible just happened. I could see that he was about to cry.

"Martin what's wrong?" as the question was coming out of my mouth the tears began to drop from his eyes. I didn't know what else to do but grab him with my two little arms and hold his strong body.

I only saw Martin cry once before and that was when he first found out that his dad was dating someone else.

_Flash Back_

_Martin turned his CD to __**Cry me a River **__by Justin Timberlake and then stepped into the steaming shower. He lathered his towel with coco butter soap. Strongly Martin scrubbed from neck to his toes, and then rewashed his private parts several times. Rinsing with cold water, then warm, then really hot. Afterward Martin stepped out of the shower while putting his blue tile around his waste._

_Gently Martin messaged his muscular body with baby lotion, his skin felt smooth just like a baby's bottom. _

_Afterward Martin eased into his white button up shirt, black designer suit, and squared toed shoes. Martin smiled at his self in the mirror._

_As Martin stepped out of the Camden bathroom and down to his own room to still get ready he was stopped by Ruthie._

"_Martin, you look handsome tonight. Where are you going?" Ruthie asked as she smiled and looked at him up and in down repeatedly very amused._

"_My dad is having some kind of ceremony" Martin said as he smiled back at Ruthie and started to walk away "wait why aren't you dress?"_

_  
"Grounded" Ruthie said as she moved slowly to her room_

_An hour later Martin arrived at the hotel where the ceremony was being held at and as he was approached his dad table he saw his dad holding a women hand he was not familiar with._

"_Son" Martin dad said proudly and stood up to give his son a huge hug._

"_Dad, I've missed you so much"_

"_Martin I want you to meet somebody" Martin dad said as Martin was taking his seat "this is Sarah"_

"_Hi, Sarah nice to meet you" Martin said shaking her hand "dad you didn't tell me you where bring a date"_

"_Martin, this is actually…" Martin dad stopped look at Sarah then Martin "my fiancé"_

_End of Flash back_

That was the first time I have ever seen Martin cry and actually that was the first kiss Martin and I ever shared.

Martin looked at me as I was trying to take the tears away.

"Martin what's wrong?" I asked again hoping this time I received an answer

"Ruthie..." Martin paused as he looked me dead in the eyes "He's gone just like that…Ruthie my best friend is gone"

"What!" I jumped up with tears starting to form in my eyes "Mac's gone Martin? What do you mean your best friend our best friend is gone?"

Martin shook his head yes as I turned around and just cried.

"But… how? Why?"

"Mac was in a terrible car accident this morning" Martin said grabbing Ruthie and sitting her on his lap as he held her tight "he died at the scene"

We held each other tight which felt like we never were going to let each other go. I couldn't believe that Mac is gone.

Why Mac God? Why him?

Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I had a major writers block. I hope you like this Chapter. Next chapter: A poem for Mac


	13. A Poem for Mac The Letter

Chapter 13: A Poem for Mac/ The letter

The Funeral

It was the first time the Camden house was quiet and full with a lot of people since I last left. I was getting ready in the kitchen when Meredith walked in

"Hey," I said trying to start a conversation. We haven't talked in a long time

"I'm sorry Ruthie I didn't see you there!"

"Don't be. How are you holding up?"

Meredith looked out the kitchen window like she was staring at Mac….

_Flash Back_

_I was 14 years old and was bratty as ever. I was mad at Mac and Martin because they were going outside to play baseball and I couldn't because I was grounded for breaking curfew_

"_Come on Martin…that's not fare" I wined_

"_Maybe if you wouldn't of broke curfew, you wouldn't be in the house and could play ball with us" a smart mouthed Martin said as he was about to walk out the door_

_When Martin left me, Mac turned and looked me in my eyes and said "You know one day…you two are going to get married"_

_I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned against the window. I watched them play ball for at lease six hours before I gave up and went to sleep._

_End of flash back_

"Ruthie…sometimes I just think that maybe he is still alive" she said with tears starting to stream out of her eyes.

The last time I say Meredith cry like this is when Mac told her he was going into the Navy.

All I could think was to hold her tight and never let her go.

I never could be able to feel that side of pain, being his girlfriend, but I sure did feel the friendship pain and it hurts so badly.

We arrived at the church around 9:30. I never liked funerals, the sadness; I always thought a funeral was supposed to be a celebration of someone going to heaven.

When I walked in with Simon and Lucy I broke down crying. All I saw was Martin with his face so red, his eyes felt with confession and a whole lot of anger.

Half way during to memorial service I was finally pulled up to say my part.

"Hi, I'm Ruthie Camden and I have known Mac since 12 years old. Mac was always a bright, intelligent, well rounded, and a great gentleman. He cared so much about everybody in his life. Even though he didn't have much, he never begged or complained about anything because he was happy with the life and people he had already in his life. I wrote this poem that I will like to share with everybody here today;

_**A Poem for Mac**_

_**If you didn't know he was a man so strong and took care of his mom when his dad left them all along**_

_**A true friend who would stay with you through thick and thin and make sure nobody can hurt you…he always had your back...**_

I looked around the room and started to cry. I couldn't even finish the poem.

Tears started to form in my eyes, my throat started to ace.

Soon I realized that I couldn't go on.

The pain was too much to bear so I just stepped down as Lucy grabbed me and held me tight. It all seemed so UN- real there's was so many things I have not yet said to him that I wanted to say.

_Flash Back:_

_I was walking down the hallway alone, like always, since I didn't have any close friends. I made a Sharpe left to my looker when Mac and I collided into each other. _

"_Sorry, Ruthie I didn't se you there,"_

_He picked me up with one arm since he was strong and I was so shorter than him._

"_No biggie," I said dusting off my clothes_

"_So where are you in a rush to?" Mac asked me_

"_To my locker but I'm not into a rush,"_

"_Okay. That's great I need a favor, a big favor"_

_Mac then explained to my how this girl at school really liked him but he didn't like her. He told her that he had a girlfriend and when she asked who the only name that popped in his mind was me._

_Now I'm already not liked by enough girls in the school because of Martin and Mac now he's telling this girl that I'm his girlfriend. Which is ridiculous because my parents would never let Mac and I go out? _

_Before I could give him an answer he grabbed me and pinned me against a wall and started to kiss me. _

_There was never a shocked look on my face because I had to admit I actually was enjoying it. _

_We unlocked lips about 10 seconds later and I can see all the girls looking at me. All I can think is why is it that girls always mad at the girl and not the guy? That answer was never answered by the way. _

_Mac then grabbed my hand and we continued to walk down the hall in the opposite way of my locker._

_End of Flash Back_

After the funeral everybody went to the house I use to call home.

Walking through the house brought up so many memories.

_Flash Back_

_It was Sunday evening and we just got back from Church. I was about 5 or 6. I remember because my birthday was yesterday, Matt had promised me he would take me Chucky Cheese. But like always he had other plans._

"_Ruthie…I'm sorry, Simon and I are going to play soccer at the park" Matt said walking toward Simon's room._

"_But you promised me you would take me"_

"_I know but I promised Simon first, I'm sorry I forgot…I'll take you tomorrow"_

"_Tomorrows a school day," I wined_

"_Some time next week then"_

"_You never take me anywhere…All you care about is Simon" I said slamming my door and letting the tears fall._

_Matt never took me to the park._

_End of Flash Back_

_**Martin**_

After the funeral Martin drove to Macs house to pack up his things. He still couldn't believe his best friend was gone.

Marin told Mac's mom he would do it because she couldn't.

Martin walked in now to his empty apartment.

He looked at his room and then Macs.

Moving toward Macs door he wished that when he opened it Mac would pop out. But there was no Mac, no popping out of anywhere just him and all Macs stuff.

He sat on his bed and picked up a baseball, the tears started to flow fast. Martin couldn't help it.

Martin throws the ball up and the air and missed the catch. The ball rolled under the bed and as Martin reached under to retrieve the ball he came across a box that read Do Not Touch.

Martin then pulled the box from under the bed and on his lap.

When he opened the box he saw a few pictures and a few notes. He then came across a note that read "In case I die."

Mac always told Martin that they should write Letters to one another in case one day they die but Martin never did because he thought it was silly. Now looking back on it he wished he hasn't been so naïve.

THE LETTER

_Dear Martin, _

_I know you said that this letter thing was stupid but knowing me I was going to write it anyways. _

_What can I say we been best friends for ever, our world revolved around each other. I would never forget the day you officially made us brothers. That day I really thought you was crazy since you cute my hand and then your. _

_I can't really say how I died since I'm writing this letter and I'm alive since (LOL). I just want you to know that I will always love you know matter what. You were like a brother to me, scratch that you are my brother and I will forever love you. I know when I die it will hurt, it better hurt, but I want you to be strong. I know you're a strong person and don't let nobody take that from you. All right so I got to go because I suppose to be meeting you at the base ball field._

_P.S._

_If I die before Ruthie and you get married then you're not going to have a best man. I refuse to let anybody take my place._

Martin closed the letter and smiled. That was his first time smiling since his best friend was gone. He lay back in Mac's bed and closed his eyes.

_**MAC- The day of the accident**_

Mac got up early in the morning to an annoying Martin who was throwing something at his head. To, his surprise, turn around with fires in his eyes to a smiling Melanie.

Mac couldn't believe that Martin and Ruthie had a baby. For all those years he was just playing with them and they actually did it.

"Melanie, why must you be just like your dad?" Mac asked Melanie not really wanting an answer seeing that she was only 2 years of age.

"Mac..," Melanie said sloping every where on Mac's face as she was trying to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Mac then decided to get up and get dress he had to go see Meredith since he just figured out that him to would be a dad.

Mac walked to the kitchen where Martin was and slapped him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Martin screamed in pain

"For your daughter being an ass just like you"

Mac then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

Mac arrived at the appointment around 12:30 which he was 20 minutes late.

"Baby, I'm sorry"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes"

Meredith soon grew angry but couldn't stay mad at the father of her child for ever.

"So what are we having?"

"A boy," she said excitedly

Later on Mac said his good bye to Meredith because he supposes to go meet some scouts for baseball.

Mac drove down the street and made a sharp right on to highway 18. He was going a little over the speed limit since nobody drives at the speed limit anyways. Mac looked over to his rearview mirror and saw a car coming right for him. That was all he went blank and never saw the day of light again.

_Author: Okay so, I didn't really like the poem but hey. I'm sorry I took so long to update I'm in the process on trying to get a new computer. I hope you liked it. Leave your comments, good or bad, or tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Next chapter: The Past hurts like Hell Part 1- So someone is going to come back into the story._


	14. The Past Hurts like Hell Part 1

Chapter 14: The Past hurts like Hell Part 1

Adams P.O.V

Since I was five, starting kindergarten, I was always picked on. I was called weird, ugly, and a lot more. I never really cared because I was just a kid and I didn't understand anyways.

I thought it would just go away and it did entering high school. I became the bully. Many girls liked it me and I liked many girls. I joined the football team and from then on anything and everything I wanted, I got.

The day I met Ruthie Camden, she was just like those other girls. The only thing that made her different was that she had a child and I never went with a girl that had a child.

But I could care less about Ruthie or her daughter. All I cared about was me. She was a good girlfriend; she did anything I wanted her to do. But I was ready for way more and she wasn't giving it to me, so I had to go and get it from somebody else.

So I met Mindy when I went to drop Ruthie daughter off one day. She was really cute with a tight body and Ruthie wasn't giving me any so I went and got it from her.

The only thing I regret about the relationship is that I was stupid enough to get caught and I let Ruthie go.

Ruthie just didn't understand; that I get what I want and I still want her. She had no business leaving but I must admit I had no business putting my hands on her.

I wasn't raised like that and my father would kill me if he ever found out that I had hit a girl. I was truly sorry but sometimes my anger gets the best of me.

My father was a pastor. I was a preacher's child but when my mother left, I decided to go with her. I couldn't handle being a preacher's child. That's when my mother got remarried and she moved to Glen Oak a year ago. I never visited there and that where I'm going to visit.

* * *

It's been three months since Mac died and Martin was actually taking it pretty well. Since he read the letter he saw the brighter sides of things. It took a while but he finally came through.

"Daddy," Melanie screamed from inside of her crib "dada!" she screamed even louder.

When she saw that there was no one coming she climbed out of her crib and headed toward her mothers room. She had learned how to get out of her crib about 2 weeks ago. Neither Ruthie nor Martin knew that she could climb out of her crib.

Walking over to the bed she saw her mother, Ruthie, fast a sleep. She then climbed onto the bed and there he was, her daddy. Crawling in between them she fell fast asleep.

"Martin!" Ruthie said shaking him gently

"Yea," he said wiping his eyes and turning around

"Did you put Melanie in the bed?"

"No, I thought you did"

"That's weird," Ruthie said getting up and stretching "get up it's time for church"

"Do I have to go?" Martin said grabbing Melanie and laying her on his chest.

Ruthie shook her head as she walked out the room. She went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and her favorite song came on. She remembers when the day she fell in love with this song.

**I do not own the song or any part of it.**

_Flash Back:_

_**Closed off from love **__**  
**__**I didn't need the pain **__**  
**__**Once or twice was enough **__**  
**__**And it was all in vain **__**  
**__**Time starts to pass **__**  
**__**Before you know it you're frozen**_

_Ruthie sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe Martin had got Sandy pregnant. She been hurt so many times by boys but she never thought she would be hurt by Martin. Ruthie heart was cold she starting to not care._

_**But something happened **__**  
**__**For the very first time with you **__**  
**__**My heart melts into the ground **__**  
**__**Found something true **__**  
**__**And everyone's looking round **__**  
**__**Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_She remembers the Martin that was always true to her and that was always there for her. She was in love with him and everybody thought she was crazy. And at the end of the day they were right. She was a fool, a fool in love with somebody that didn't love her back._

_**But I don't care what they say **__**  
**__**I'm in love with you **__**  
**__**They try to pull me away **__**  
**__**But they don't know the truth**_

_Ruthie cried more and more because she hated her self for not listening to them. They was right and she hated being wrong. _

_**My heart's crippled by the vein **__**  
**__**That I keep on closing **__**  
**__**You cut me open and I**_

_She couldn't believe it he hurt her many times before with his other girlfriends. He knew she loved him and he did nothing about it. Nothing at all but did things that kept her handing on tight to him._

_End of Flash Back_

Ruthie laughed a little. She remember the pain she felt that night and all the hurt and through all the pain some kind of way they ended back up together.

Well not exactly together but there friends again so that's a big step.

The song went off and Martin finally got up and came to the kitchen. He spends a night some times and Ruthie appreciates it. She remembers last night …

_Flash Back: Last Night_

_Martin came in from a long day of work and baseball practice. As soon as Melanie heard the keys in the door she came running right into her daddy's arms. _

_Martin missed her so much, every second, minute, hour he's away from her he missed her. _

"_How was daddy little girl today?" Not really expecting an answer. He took off his jacket and carried her into the back where Ruthie was. _

"_How was your day?" Ruthie asked as she saw a tired looking Martin_

"_Tiring," Martin said kissing Ruthie on her left cheek and lying back on the bed "How was your day?"_

"_I found a job and signed up for my classes."_

"_Why?" Martin asked with a confused look _

"_What?" _

"_Why do you need a job?"_

"_Because I have to pay for school, the rent, and things that we need"_

"_That's why I have a job"_

"_Martin I don't want you to pay for everything. People have been paying for everything my whole life and besides I'm use to it by now."_

_Martin looked at Melanie and saw that she was sleep and went to put her in her bed. _

"_Martin," Ruthie called from the room seeing that he was angry "We need to talk?"_

"_There's nothing to talk about," Martin said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door_

"_You know instead of running away you should talk about it"_

" _Please, Ruthie lets not talk about running away," Martin said opening the door but before leaving he could see the tears that was about to flow out of Ruthie's eyes " I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"_

_Ruthie ran to the back and shut the door. Sometimes Ruthie just couldn't help it the teenage girl that would run and cry would come back some time._

_Martin then rushed to the back and opened the door. _

_End of Flash Back_

So after all that unnecessary drama Ruthie decided to give up the job offer. Martin wanted to take care of Melanie and her, he wanted to be the man and do all the hard laboring. So, Ruthie let it be and they just talked until they dowsed off.

**Church**

Mr. Camden was in his office after church service was over. He was happy to see all his kids here with their families.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Dad you don't have to yell the door is right there"

Ruthie sat down and her and her father began to talk. They were talking about anything everything until another knock at the door interrupted there conversation.

Ruthie went over to open the door and there stood a man, a woman, and ….

_Authors note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I am in the process of correcting some other chapters. I am getting better at writing and I enjoy writing this story. Please review. Next Chapter- The Past hurts like Hell part 2_


	15. The Past Hurts like Hell Part 2

Chapter 15: The Past hurts like Hell Part 2

Mr. Camden was in his office after church service was over. He was happy to see all his kids here with their families.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Dad you don't have to yell the door is right there"

Ruthie sat down and her and her father began to talk. They were talking about anything everything until another knock at the door interrupted there conversation.

Ruthie went over to open the door and there stood a man, a woman, and…

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard," Mr. Camden interrupted leaving Ruthie with a shocked look on her face

"Hello, Pastor," the man and woman sat down "this is my son that I have been telling you about"

"Hello, Mr. Camden," Adam said shaking his hand

Ruthie couldn't believe it she had to get out of there she walked as fast as she could out of the door. Everything that ever happened to her when she was with Adam all came back.

Ruthie got in her car and drove; she drove to her house and began to pack. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't do it, for once she had to protect her daughter, she had to leave.

Just as she was finished packing she grabbed a paper and pen…

_Dear Martin,_

_I know you will not be able to understand, I wouldn't blame for not understanding. Something that happened in the past has come back and I have to go. I don't know where I'm going but I have to get away. I have to protect myself and Melanie. Please Martin, please don't let anything happen to Melanie. _

_Ruthie_

Martin came home from a long day at the park with Melanie. He sat the bags down as he carried Melanie to her room; tucking her in and heading to the liver room to get the bags. As he reached where the bags were he looked up and saw a note that read Martin. Martin opened the note and read it.

He put it down and laughed thinking that this was just some kind of joke. Thinking to his self that this was not funny, he picked up his phone and dialed Ruthie number.

Martin got nothing, Ruthie phone has been disconnected.

Ruthie bought a bus ticket to go to Washington, DC; she didn't know what she was going to do out there.

As soon as she was getting ready to hand the lady the money she had a second thought.

"_Ruthie what are you doing? You could never leave Melanie. You have to face your past, you have to face your past"_ Ruthie took her money back and went to a payphone to call a taxi.

Ruthie got to the house around 12:30, as she entered the front door there sat Martin on the coach waiting.

"So, was this some kind of joke? Because honestly I didn't find it funny"

" I couldn't do it Martin, I really couldn't," Ruthie said with tears falling from her eyes " I'm sorry"

"Save the tear!" Martin yelled angrily "Why would you write a letter like that? Why would you do that knowing that half of the people I cared about either left or is dead?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I deserve some kind of damn explanation!"

"Martin there's a lot you don't."

"How do you expect me to know when you want tell me anything. It's time for you to GROW UP." Martin said moving closer to Ruthie "What was the note about? Why did you write it? What in the past have you so scared?"

She grabs him and holds him tight.

"I can't tell you to your face but I can tell you in letter."

_The Past Hurts like Hell_

_Martin I will tell you everything that happened in my past. Things that happed even before the night you and me had sex._

_It all started when I was 16 years of age. I was at school one day really late and there was barely anybody there. As I was walking down the hallways a dude that I didn't recognize stopped and asked me to direct him to the main office. _

_Being the nice person I am I said yes…But than as we approached the girls bathroom he pushed me in and from there I guess you can find out what had happened._

_If you was ever wondering why I started to act out was because I felt so disgusting and felt like everything was my fault. I skipped school, smoked weed, and never went to church._

_The day I found out I was pregnant it felt like the start of a new day for me. I stopped blaming myself and like Justin Timberlake said "What goes around comes around" because later on I found out that the guy who did it died in a car accident. I know I'm not supposed to be happy about him dieing but it lifted a weight off of my shoulders._

_I wrote you that note because today when I went to see my dad a boy named Adam came in with his parents. _

_Adam was a boy, the first boy and only boy I dated when Melanie was born. The relationship was great in the beginning but the end wasn't anywhere near great._

_I never thought Adam was the abuser type but one night when I caught him cheating he punched, kicked, and dragged me by my hair. I was just so grateful that Melanie was with my friend on that night._

_Another lessoned learned, was that you needed to know about your daughter and I needed to grow up. I don't want you to feel sorry, angry, or any kind of emotions. Think of it this way without bad things the good things would have never happened._

_When I wrote the note I was just scared…but I soon realized that I can't run from my past_

_P.S _

_You always made me feel secure. I love you so much for everything you have done in the past up to now and I know in the future_

_Ruthie_

Martin decided that while Ruthie was writing her letter she will write a letter as well.

_To the craziest girl I ever met,_

_Ruthie you are the most beautiful, craziest, dramatic, and outrageous girl I have ever met. What can I say we have been through a lot._

_When you told me that I had got you pregnant I tried to stop myself from feeling the way I felt. I was happy, I was excited that I got you pregnant; crazy I know but you have always been the girl I wanted. I could never be mad at you because we both have done some real crazy thing to each other. _

_What ever you revel in the letter you give to me I just want you to know that you don't have to ever run from me, just talk to me that's all I want you to do. _

_I don't know if you feel this way about me the same way I feel about you. Maybe one day we could officially become a family._

_Love always, _

_Your super hero Martin _

_Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Next chapter: Taking Matters into his own Hands….Martin and Adam finally come face to face…._


	16. The Confrontation

Chapter 16: The Confrontation

The room was in total silence as Ruthie and Martin both read each other letters. Ruthie was sitting on the coach and Martin was sitting in one of the dinning room chairs.

_Martin POV_

_As I read the letter I didn't know how to feel. All I could think about is that for so long Ruthie has been keeping another secret from me. I guess, I did know how I felt: angry, hurt, and ready to explode._

_I was angry at him, Adam. Even though I knew nothing about him how dare he put his hands on Ruthie. I wanted so badly to hurt even thoughts of killing him came through my mind._

_At the same time I was hurt. At who, Ruthie Camden because we both promised each other that we would never lie to each other and everything from the past, we told each other for we could start on a clean plate. _

_I guess I was wrong for believing her. And to top it all off she was planning on leaving me…Melanie instead of facing her problems like a real adult. _

_She knew all I've been through: my mother, Aaron, Mac, and than she was trying to leave me._

_I should be the one ready to leave, I should be the one that's all messed up, but I'm not and if she wanted to know why I would tell her, that's because I'm Martin James Brewer and I wasn't raised like that._

_End POV_

Martin sat and looked at Ruthie with fire in his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He wanted her to feel his pain; he needed her to feel it for she would see that she had really hurt him really bad.

_Ruthie POV_

_The letter made me feel even worse about leaving. I shouldn't have even thought about leaving. I should have been an adult about the situation and if I do could take it all back I would._

_Martin was really hurt and I could see it._

_Every tear that ran down his face told a story, a very sad story that I didn't want to read. But I had too; I had to read every chapter for we can grow closer to each other. _

_There are no more secrets I promise, no more lying. I just wanted to tell him but I was scared, I was really scared. _

_End of POV_

"Martin," Ruthie said breaking the silence.

Martin didn't answer he just kept staring at Ruthie like he could see her soul.

"Martin, please talk to me," Ruthie pleaded "I want to know… I need to know how you feel"

Martin still stared at Ruthie. He wasn't responding because he didn't know what to say. He wanted to cuss her out. He saw it this way deal with Ruthie now and Adam later.

"I don't know where to start," Martin finally said "you could have told me…I would have listened"

"I wanted to it was just…"

"Enough with the bullshit excuses; you're a mother, you're an adult and I don't get a shit about the excuses. See this is what be pissing me of you don't care about nobody but yourself. You're willing to leave your child because you were scared. News flash, how would she feel to not have her mother around?"

"Scared…"

"You got that right so stop with the excuses and grow-up," Martin said before grabbing his jacket and closing the door.

Martin didn't know where he was going to find Adam but he had a pretty good idea on where to start.

It was about a 2 hour drive to the Camden house. While getting out of the car Martin finalized his plan.

"Hi, Martin," Mrs. Camden greeted warmly while taking his jacket "What brings you all the way on this side of town?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello, since I haven't seen the family in quite some time," Martin felt bad about lying but he wasn't necessarily he did miss them o-so-much.

"Well, you're just in time for dinner"

"Thanks, Mrs. Camden," Martin said while going up the stairs "SAM…DAVID!"

"MARTIN!" the boys came running right into Martin arms "we missed you"

"I missed you guys too"

"Martin, come see our new video game," the boys said leading Martin into their room. Even though Sam and David could have their own room they liked sharing a room with each other.

Martin lost track of time and been playing Madden 2013 with them for about an hour.

"Dinners ready!" Mr. Camden yelled from down stairs

When entering the kitchen Martin was greeted by Mr. Camden and some company that Martin didn't recognize.

"Martin, I hope you don't mind having company over?"

"No problem, why would I Mrs. Camden"  
" What did I tell you about calling me that…it's Anne to you"

Martin was greeted by Mrs. and Mr. Barker and a dude named Adam.

Martin thought to himself _"This couldn't be him, this easy"_

Martin wasted no time in starting a conversation with Adam.

"So, Adam what do you do for a living?"

"I attend school right now and work part time"

"How do you like school?"

"It's alright one more year and I'll be done"

"What are you majoring in?"

"Journalism"

"So, what school do you attend?"

"Mission University"

"Oh, really," Mrs. Camden finally decided to bud in "Do you know Ruthie Camden?"

"Ruthie?" Adam asked chocking on his juice "Yes, I know of her. Are you related?"

"Yes, that is my daughter"  
Adam never knew Ruthie last name, she might of told him but he didn't care.

"Did you know she has a daughter?" Sam shouted out

"Sam," Mrs. Camden said while giving him a little shove in his shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Wait I want to know this too," Mr. Camden said while shoving a piece of steak in his mouth "because I'll be pretty upset if he knew and not, Mr. Camden, her father"

All eyes were on Adam especially Martin's.

"Yes, but she didn't talk much about her personal life"

"Than, how did you know she has a daughter?" Martin asked

"Because I had a friend who worked at the day care were Ruthie too her too"

Every minute that Martin sat there and heard his voices made him want to jump over the table and hit him in the head.

Dinner was okay but not to Martin. Even though after the Ruthie session was over, they talked about sports, celebrates, school, and any thing else they can think of.

After Martin helped wash the dished, Mr. Camden came in with his "I need a favor" face.

"Yes, Mr. Camden what would you like me to do?"

"Dang, you know me to well" Mr. Camden said smiling "I need you to drop the Barkers off at their house. Their car has a flat and…"

"No need to explain"

This was Martin's opportunity to actually speak to Adam. Well he wouldn't actually say he wanted to speak with him but this was Martin's opportunity.

The ride over was quiet and Martin made sure Adam sat right in the front seat.

When the car stopped in front of the Barkers house….

Ruthie was at home worried. She didn't know where Martin went.

Ruthie cell phone rung and without looking she answered it with a simple "Hello"

"Hi, honey"  
" Hi, mom, how's it going?"

"It's going great. I was just calling to tell you that when Martin left he forgot his wallet"

"Martin was over there?"

"Yes, he just stopped by and when he was done with dinner he accidentally left his wallet here."

"Is he on his way home?"

"Yes, he just had to make a quick stop and drop the Barkers off"

"Barkers?"  
" Yes, a boy named Adam that went to school with you and his parents. They came over for dinner"

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to go."

Before giving her mother time to so something she hung up and called Martin.

After many times calling Martin and getting no answer Ruthie finally decided to call someone she knew she could count on.

After Adam parents got out of the car Martin asked Adam to go to the batting cages since they were still open.

But upon arriving there was nothing but an open field.

Martin stopped the car and turned toward Adam.

"Man, I don't even know what I want to do with you man" Martin said taking off his seat belt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't know all the stuff you did to Ruthie?"

"Dude, your tripping" Adam said while exiting the car.

"What you scared to fight a real man?" Martin said getting out of the car and taking off his jacket. Before Adam knew it Martin throws the first punch.


	17. Pocket Full of Sunshine

Sorry for the long wait. I do not own the song and but I do own this story. Hope you guys like the last chapter, be sure to review.

Chapter 17: Pocket Full of Sunshine

One year later

"Mommy! Mommy!" Melanie yelled from the slide were she was playing with Savannah. Savannah was trying to teach Melanie how to slide down the slide but Melanie was to scared to go alone.

" Yes, Melanie," Ruthie yelled back from her spot on the grass with Lucy.

" I'm scared"

" Savannah, why don't you go with your cousin down the slide" Lucy said

" Okay" Savannah put one leg on one side of Melanie body and the other leg on the other slide. As soon as Savannah sat down they both went down the slide.

" Yay, Yay, Again. Again!" Melanie taunted

Ruthie and Lucy was setting up for the family picnic that Lucy and her decided to throw this year. The whole family haven't been together in a long time and they thought it was time for another reunion.

Ruthie was setting the plates up when a familiar arm wrapped around her waist.

" Hey, Babe" Ruthie said as she grabbed his chin and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss and went back to help Simon carry some of the bags out of the car.

Ruthie never thought that this day would come where everything for once in her life was perfect; she had a great daughter, great family, and a great boyfriend.

This year has been the best year ever and her prayers finally came true after so long.

_Flash Back:_

_**I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine (oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Do what you want but you're never going to break me**_

_**Sticks and stones are never going to shake me(oh oh oh oh)**_

Ruthie put her face into her pillow as the tears flowed. She turned the volume up on her Ipod more as her favorite song played. She hated the feeling that nobody wanted her. She felt so lonely. All she wanted was one person and that person she could not have. This song always made her feel better.

A smile spread across Ruthie face as her favorite part came on. She began singing and dancing on top of her bed.

_**Take me away a secret place**_

_**A sweet escape take me away**_

_**Take me away to better days**_

_**Take me away a hiding place**_

Ruthie Ipod was to loud for her to notice that somebody had come into the room. She was still dancing and singing until he tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"OMG, Martin you scared the crap out of me!" Ruthie said holding her heart. Martin was turning red from laughing so hard.

" You seriously need to take dancing lessons because that was horrible" Martin said still laughing.

Ruthie took her headphones off and sat down on her bed. Martin was still laughing and even tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Ruthie couldn't help but laugh now. She knew she wasn't the best dancer but at-lease she tries.

" What do you want Martin?" Ruthie asked still laughing a little

" I was coming to see if you was going to come to my baseball game or not?"

" No, I'm not"

" Why?" Martin stopped laughing

" Because I don't like your girlfriend and I will not be in the car with her"

" C'mon she is not that bad"

" She always have something negative to say to me, I really just want to sock her"

Martin got on one knee and turned toward Ruthie. He stuck his bottom lip out and sat her on his knee.

" Ruthie Camden, would you come to my baseball game tonight? We made a vow when we were little that we would stick with each other through thick and thin"

Ruthie laughed and got up off of Martin knee.

"_Please, god don't ever take Martin away from me" _Ruthie thought to her self before grabbing her jacket and following Martin out of the door.

_End of Flash Back_

The gang was all here. The entire Camden Family. By now they were playing games like: twister, Simon Says, Mother May-I, Duck Duck Goose, etc.

They even decided to put on a little talent show. Everything was going great.

" Hi, Ruthie"

" Hi Adam, I'm glad that you could make it"

It was time to eat and everybody was in line getting their food, Ruthie no longer felt any pain or scared of Adam an anyway that was all in the past.

That night when Martin almost killed Adam, Martin was taken to jail and Adam was taken to the hospital. When Ruthie got a knock on the door and opened it to see two police men standing there her heart stopped.

In the End Adam didn't press any charges against Martin and decided to get help. Adam was all better now. He even have a girlfriend and is about to be a father.

" Time for speeches" Eric Camden yelled out. Everybody spread around in a big circle. They put there names in an hat and when your name got pulled you had to say a speech about anything or anybody.

Sam got the honors of pulling the first name " Mary"

Mary got up and stood in the middle of the big circle.

_Well my name is Mary(every one laughed). I don't know where to start . This year has been one of the best years of my life. I have 3 beautiful children and a wonderful boyfriend ( Mary pointed to Ben). Everybody knows that last year for me was not the best year, at all. I almost lost everything. _

_But I am so grateful to get the chance and stand in front of my family and close family friends today. You all have been and will always be my motivation, I will always have you guys close in my heart. Even though some times this family is a little crazy I will always know that I will have a place to call home._

_Flash Back:_

_Mary came home from work and heard some noises coming from her bed room. She knew that nobody was suppose to be home yet. So she went into her hallway closet and grabbed a baseball bat. _

_Slowly making her way up the stairs she opened her door slightly and saw a women on top of some dude. _

_Mary banged the bat against the wall and actually put a hole in it. _

_Carlos jumped up and looked at Mary as she stood their with tears forming down her eyes. _

" _Get the hell out of my bed!" She screamed as the woman jumped up to put on her clothes " no you could put them on out side"_

_The woman ran out of the room with just her panty and bra on._

_Mary looked at Carlos as he was still in the bed wrapped up in the covers. With out a second thought she threw the bat at Carlos, thank god it didn't hit him but she did break the bed room window. _

_A month later Ben knocked at the door. He was there for her through the whole divorce and custody battle. _

_One day Ben asked to take Mary on a date and the two been together ever since_

_End of Flash Back:_

" Matt"

_I just want to say that I am grateful to have a loving family and friends._

" Matt you always say little!" David shouted out as every one laughed

" That's because I like to get to the point"

One after one a Camden or a close friend stood up and said what they are grateful for. Savannah got the chance to pull the next person name.

_I have many things to be grateful for. One ( " Here he goes" Simon said as everyone laughed) like I said before I was rudely interrupted , I have many things to be grateful for. One, that at a young age a family took me in as my dad was called to be in the army. I came to love this family as my own but I never really thought I would be really connected to this family. Two, I want to thank every one for putting up with me since I was 9 or 10 I don't remember. Three, I have something I want to say to someone in this circle._

He went to were she was sitting Indian style and grabbed her by her hand. He got on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring and medium size diamond in the center of it.

"_I know we been through a lot. Since, we were little I always had a crush on you and I knew you had a crush on me. I never thought that I would be on one knee and asking you to marry me." he paused before continuing " Ruthie Marie Camden, will you take my hand in Marriage? I promise you that I will only love you. I promise that I would never leave you alone unless god calls me to be with him, I will always hold you tight when your scared, never let anything or anyone hurt you. I Love you so Much"_

Ruthie looked down at her boyfriend, the guy she always wanted, Martin Brewer. She couldn't believe he was asking her to marry him. The tears was running down her eyes like a stream and her throat was pounding like someone was throwing rock at it.

" Say yes!" the kids screamed

" Say yes" Mr. Camden said with a big smile on his face.

Ruthie looked down at Martin, planted a big kiss on his lips and said the one word he wanted to hear .

" YES"

THE SECRET LIFE OF A PREACHER KID- The End


End file.
